The Wild Call of A Golden Wind
by nene9131
Summary: Giorno Giovanna had a dream, a dream of becoming a Gangstar. He knew in order to achieve that dream he'd have to face and overcome many obstacles, fortunately for him, he's not alone. Every good boss needs a number 2, or how about a loyal guard dog? Ocx? Temporary Note - The Main OC's Stand name had been changed.
1. Golden Adventure

**The Start of a Golden Adventure**

In the quaint city of Naples, many people enjoyed their time taking in the wonderful sights and attractions the lovely city had to offer. Shops and restaurants were busy as new and old patrons visited their locations. But within this beautiful city, one must always watch their back because you never know what could be hiding just around the corner.

"Hey, it's gone!"

"What?"

A woman shouted staring down at her plate. She along with her male companion were dining outside at a café. The woman had only turned away for a second only to find the food she as about to eat gone.

"Did you seriously eat my bread!" The woman shouted at her date.

"What?! No!"

"Then where is it!"

"I don't know!"

"Well, it didn't just disappear!"

The couple continued to argue back and forth while many onlookers watched. High above another individual watched from their perch atop of a building as the couple continued to squabble.

"Must be a weak bond, if it can be broken by bread."

The figure took a bite out of the woman's "missing" bread before they themselves disappeared.

* * *

Giorno Giovanna was many things, cunning, smart, and tactical, just to name a few. All of these talents combined is what won him his victory over Bucciarati. His victory over the gangster ensured the teen his first step towards his ultimate goal as a Gangstar would begin, but he still had one more thing he needed.

"There's something else," Giorno said

"Huh?" Bucciarati hummed cocking brow in question.

"I have someone else who'd also like to join."

Before Bucciarati could comment on the statement Giorno brought his hand up to his mouth he put his forefinger and thumb in his mouth blowing.

A whistle rang through the air further confusing Bucciarati.

* * *

A few blocks away a figure was darting across the city hopping from roof to roof. A few passersby's on the street only got glimpses as the thing darted overhead. The figure landed on the next roof but paused as a high pitch sound rang through the air. The figure's ear twitched and they turned facing east. They took off running roof hopping again this time going in a different direction.

* * *

"A whistle?" Bucciarati asked still confused. "What? Are you summing some kind of pet? An attack dog?"

A smirk came upon Giorno's lips. "She's not a dog per se, but she does attack."

Bucciarati's brows furrowed confused by Giorno's words. There was no time to ponder on the blonde teens perplexing words when a shadow appears overhead.

_***CRASH***_

Bucciarati gasped covering his face as chunks of the sidewalk flew at him.

"Wh-What is that?"

"Ciaossu~" A female voice spoke.

Bucciarati moved his hand from his face to finally see who had entered the area in such a dramatic fashion.

Standing before him was a rather tall girl with olive-toned skin. Her hair was a dark chocolate wavy brown that stopped at her chin with a fringe that obscured her eyes.

The woman's outfit was rather provocative in its design. She wore a brown skin-tight leotard, it had no sleeves but had a high neck collar. The leotard had a paw print design cut out in the center giving a small view of the woman's stomach. The leotard was backless so the woman's whole back was exposed, going all the way, down stopping just below her tailbone. Her legs were clad in thigh high stirrup tights the same color and material as her leotard. Her feet were devoid of shoes and around her ankles were white leather bands with silver spiked studs, she also wore similar accessories around her wrists. Her hands were clad in brown fingerless gloves, and she wore a white bandanna around her neck. Finally, and the oddest thing about the woman was that she had a leather holster strapped to her thigh and in that holster was a medium-sized book.

_"Who is this woman?"_ Bucciarati thought

The mystery girl glanced over her shoulder looking to Giorno. "You called."

Giorno smiled nodding his head. "Bucciarati this is Fiamma. Fiamma this is Bucciarati. He has a power like us."

Fiamma raised a brow staring at Bucciarati before looking back at Giorno nodding her head.

_"Same power? So this girl has a Stand too."_ Bucciarati thought

"The same as us?" Fiamma questions

"Yeah, he calls it a Stand. We're going to be joining his gang," Giorno said

* * *

Giorno and Fiamma trailed behind Bucciarati as he guided them to their destination while at the same time explaining the organization known as Passione. Fiamma had her head up often glancing up at the sky as she wasn't really paying any attention.

She wasn't one for keeping up with details she deemed minute. Fiamma liked simple things, she didn't need to know all the details about Passione. All she needed to know was how to join and what her orders were, simple as that. Besides, if she needed to know something important Giorno would tell her.

Fiamma finally tuned into the conversation when Giorno elbowed her to grab her attention.

"We receive orders from a number of capos. The capo who'll be deciding where you two will join the organization is a man named Polpo. He's in this building." Bucciarati pointed up at a large fortified building.

Giorno gasped a bit as he looked up at the building.

"But this building…."

Fiamma tilted her head, "Ah, it's a prison," she nonchalantly stated

"Correct. Polpo was convicted of a certain crime and won't be out for 15 years. But he gives me orders from the inside and commands the organization. He can leave this place whenever he feels like it, but he doesn't. There's simply no reason to," Bucciarati explained

"But why?" Giorno questioned

"Maybe he's a coward." Fiamma bluntly pronounced

Bucciarati's mouth opened surprised by the woman's blunt statement.

Giorno waved off the older girl's words. "Don't mind her. Fiamma has no filter."

Bucciarati looked at Fiamma before waving off her comment.

"Giorno Giovanna, Fiamma, you're going to be interviewed by Polpo, and you have to pass. It's basically like any other job interview. What the interview actually entails will depend on his mood but whatever you do, don't let him find out your true intentions," Bucciarati said

"All right," Giorno said

"Simple enough," Fiamma said

"Oh, yeah. The Stand ability. I never asked how you ended up with that ability, are there others with it?" Giorno asked

"That'll also be answered once you get inside. If you pass, that is." Bucciarati said

* * *

Giorno and Fiamma entered the prison taken through a series of hallways. They arrived at a room with steel bar doors, several guards with guns placed inside.

"First place your belongings, watch, and everything in your pockets into the tray, then proceed to the next room for a body check. You girl." The officer addressed Fiamma. "That book goes in here too."

"Fiiiine," Fiamma spoke not really caring.

She and Giorno removed their items, placing them in the bin, before moving onto the next room for the body check. A female guard was waiting for them ready to begin.

"Stand right there and raise your hands over your head."

First, she started patting down Giorno. "Once you go through the gate please continue straight down the hall. N-28 is where Polpo's cell is." When she was finished with Giorno she moved onto Fiamma. "The room is divided with reinforced glass but you'll be able to talk to him. Touching the glass, giving him anything, and receiving anything from him are all forbidden." She pulled back from Fiamma ending the pat-down. "You have 15 minutes."

A buzzer sound and the gates leading to Polpo's cell started to open.

"Once you pass through, the gate will close. If something happens, please yell."

"We're going to meet him directly in his cell? Not in some visiting room?" Giorno questioned

"You don't know who he is?" Was all the guard stated

Giorno and Fiamma entered the cell and the gate closed behind them. The room was dark with eerie faces carved into the ceiling. The darkness of the room was washed away when a bright light came on revealing a small room behind a thick panel of glass. Within the room was a toilet, sink, a nightstand, some pictures, and a large bed that took up a majority of the room.

Giorno approached the glass staring into the room searching for Polpo. Fiamma, however, hung back staring intently at the bed.

Putting a hand on the glass Giorno leaned in.

"That left arm of yours," A deep voice spoke catching Giorno off guard. "Is it injured?"

The so-called bed formed an arm then a second one. It slowly started to lift off the ground morphing into a large man. He was huge and even though he was sitting down he still had to hunch a bit within the room, as his round body took up most of the space in the room. All in all, Polpo resembles a large pile of dough.

"Disg-"

Giorno covered Fiamma's mouth, a habit he's developed over the years whenever Fiamma spoke her mind at the wrong times.

Polpo faced the window looming over Giorno and Fiamma. "It's just your right hand," He gestured to Giorno, "but the fingers are slightly red, like you were holding something. Like lines that would be left after holding a bag. Which would mean that you were holding a bag in your right hand up until now. Why is that?"

"Well, uh...your right." Giorno looked at his hand. "I was holding a bag in my right hand because as you observed. I hurt my left arm."

Polpo pulled back from the glass with a deep chortle. He reached behind him opening a small secret compartment in the wall, revealing it to be a mini-fridge.

"I envy your ability to be so reckless with your body." Polpo pulled a bottle of wine out of the fridge. "Would you like some wine? I have some exquisite Chianti Classico. It pairs perfectly with some Scamorza cheese and caviar on a cracker." He spoke pouring the red wine into a glass.

"That glass is so small does he even need it? Seems like such a waste, he could easily just drink straight from the bottle," Fiamma thought

"I've been told that we're not allowed to give you anything or receive anything from you," Giorno said

"They're just saying that." Polpo leaned against the wall taking a minuscule sip of wine. "What people say and what they do…." Polpo held up a remote clicking a button on it. A segment of the wall, next to the fridge opened, "are vastly different."

Within the second hidden compartment was a small collection of contraband items. Things a person locked up in a prison shouldn't have, some of the items including firearms and a grenade.

"He got everything he wants in here. I bet he doesn't even have the ability to walk on his own legs anymore, he's definitely staying in here because it's safer for him. If he's got the power to get these things in here he could easily get out, but then again he might not be able to get out. They'd have to remove the glass window and even then it'd be a tight fit. " Fiamma thought

"That's the best and worst thing about people. The only downside to being in this cell is, well, the fact that I can't admire Michelangelo's great painting in the Sistine Chapel," Polpo said

Giorno and Fiamma stared at the large man as he snacked on some crackers and cheese.

"Bucciarati told me all about you." He gestured to Giorno. "But nothing about you."

"Of course he knows nothing we've barely talked," Fiamma commented

"So you want to join our organization? Hmmm….Giorno Giovanna, was it? And Fiamma…."

"It's just Fiamma." She said

"No, last name?" Polpo asked

Fiamma shook her head no.

Polpo shrugged his shoulders. "Well, why don't we get this interview started?" He put another cracker in his mouth along with his own fingers.

Fiamma blinked not sure she was seeing things correctly as Polpo took a bite out of his own fingers. She glanced at Giorno catching a small surprised look on his face confirming that she wasn't imaging Polpo's odd choice of snack.

When the two looked back at Polpo his fingers were back to normal, and he was finishing off his glass of wine, he also had a fancy lighter in his other hand.

"What do you think is the most important thing when it comes to choosing someone, Giorno Giovanna, Fiamma?" Polpo questioned

"Is it what they're capable of?" Giorno guessed

"Oh? And what exactly are you capable of?" Polpo sked

Giorno raised his hands opening them as several things fell out. Money, a wallet, an ID card. All belonging to female officer.

Polpo made an impressed sound pushing his face against the glass.

"I borrowed a few things when she was patting me down. Of course, I'll be returning them to her when I leave," Giorno said

Polpo laughed. "Do you have anything else?"

"Other than that, the only skill I have is being able to completely fold my ear into my head."

To prove it Giorno performs his little party trick earning more laughter from Polpo.

"That's rather amusing," Polpo looked to Fiamma, "And what are you capable of?"

"Ah….I'm strong."

"How strong?" Polpo questioned

"I've been attacked more times than I could count living on the streets. I've even been stabbed. Yet here I stand. Easily one of those other men could be in my place, but instead, here I am," Fiamma said

Polpo stared at Fiamma before he broke out in deep laughter. "Your quite amusing and gutsy too. But...there's something else that's far more important, and that's trust. The most important thing when it comes to choosing people is trust." Polpo started to pick at his teeth. "In comparison, being smart pr being talented means as much-" He pulled out a piece of cracker, "-as this piece of cracker between my teeth." Then he flicked it against the wall.

Before she could even say a thing Giorno covered her mouth.

Polpo held up the lighter. "This test is all about seeing how trustworthy you are with this lighter's flame."

A small door was opened and Polpo placed the lighter there.

"Take it, and make sure the flame doesn't go out."

Giorno walks over going to pick up the lighter, as his hand got closer the flame flickered.

"Whoa, there. Be extra careful to make sure the flame doesn't go out. Fuller, the 17th0century theologian, said, 'He's my friend that speaks well of me behind my back.' In order to join our organization, you'll have to show how trustworthy you are when we can't see you. For 24 hours, you two will hold onto that lighter without letting the flame go out. If you can do that, I'll approve of you joining the organization. Simple, right. The lighter has plenty of fluid in it. All you have to do is sit quietly in a room until 3 PM tomorrow and make sure the flame doesn't go out. If you two are careful individuals who work hard to make sure it doesn't go out, the flame shouldn't go out. Which means your someone we can trust. However,….if your the kind people who is taking us too lightly, and you fall asleep, sneeze, or knock it over, or a sudden wind blows the flame out...it means that your trustworthy, and I can't allow you to join our organization. Now take the lighter."

Giorno with careful hands reached for the lighter covering the flame as he and Fiamma stepped out of the cell.

* * *

"All visitors must go through another body check when they go through the gate." An officer spoke surprising the two.

The gate opened and in came the female officer.

"Wait! Polpo didn't tell you anything?" Giorno said

The officer paused mid-step, "What?"

The guards all went into defense mode raising their guns pointing them at Fiamma and Giorno.

"And you said I have the big mouth," Fiamma stated as she put her hands up, she really didn't feel like getting shot.

"I'm going to pat you two down now!" The Female Officer declared with an authoritative tone. "Let me remind you two that it's prohibited for you to accept anything from him!"

It wasn't bad for Giorno to assume that Polpo had bribed the guards considering all the junk he had in his room. But now that the guards caught wind that he might have taken something from Polpo, it was going to be much harder for him to get the lighter out, wit the flame intact.

"Visitors, put your hands up and proceed forward!"

Fiamma stepped up first hoping to buy any time for Giorno to come up with a plan. As she walked forward Giorno put his hands up following after her. With her sensitive sense of smell Fiamma was able to pick up the scent of burning flesh meaning that Giorno was cupping the lighter in his hand, the flame still lit.

The female officer patted down Fiamma first, but in Fiamma's opinion, she was doing a half-assed job, especially since the officer kept her eyes on Giorno.

"Your good," She said to Fiamma

The Officer next moved onto Giorno. She spent a great deal inspecting every part of him. Fiamma noticed the officer had done that the first time as well too.

"Do you like younger men?" Fiamma suddenly asked

The Female Guard paused in the search of Giorno looking at Fiamma.

"What did you just say?" The Female Guard asked her voice tense.

"Your hands are lingering on his body. You did that the first time too. So do you like younger men? Just a warning he's only 15," Fiamma said

"What!?" The Female Guard gapes pulling her hands away from Giorno, like the boy was on fire. Her cheeks were red from both anger and embarrassment. "H-How dare you!"

Giorno held back his smirk, no matter the situation he knew he could always rely on Fiamma to back him up, she made the perfect distraction, even if she didn't realize it herself. Fiamma's blunt mouth wasn't always a bad thing.

"Y-You're good to go! You may leave the facility." The Female Guard stuttered

Giorno felt relief as he and Fiamma left the room.

* * *

"Bahahahaha!"

Koichi frowned, his day wasn't starting off very well and the rapturous laughter on the other end of the phone isn't helping either.

"Hope it's not funny!" Koichi cried

The laughter died down to stifled giggles.

"Your right….it's fucking hilarious! Hahahaha! I can't believe you were only in Italy for a few minutes before you got robbed!" Hope laughed

"Hope!" Koichi cried again.

After a few minutes of more laughter Hope finally settled down and spoke calmly into the phone.

"I told you to wait for me-"

"I know but-"

"Italy and Japan are very different." Hope let out a sigh. "I should have warned you though. Well, what's your next move Koichi?"

"I found where the boy lives and I'm going to get my stuff," Koichi declared

"Hmmm there's a good chance though that he already sold off your things," Hope said

"Please don't say that!" Koichi shouted

"Alright, alright, calm down. Just tell me where you're going and I'll meet you there."

* * *

Exiting the prison Giorno and Fiamma stood side by side.

"Good job Fiamma," Giorno complemented

"Huh? What did I do?" Fiamma questioned

Giorno just gave a slight chuckle shaking his head.

"By the way isn't that lighter still burning your hand?" Fiamma asked

Giorno opened his hand relieving not the lighter but a white flower. Fiamma stared at the flower until a flame ignited from the top.

"Just in case, I turned the lighter into a flower and hid the flame within," Giorno said

"Smart," Fiamma commented

"Is this flame Polpo's Stand ability?" Giorno questions aloud

"Could be, how else will he know if the flame goes out or not?" Fiamma said

"Let's hurry back to my dorm," Giorno said

"Okay."

_**~Gold Wind JoJo!~**_


	2. Black Sabbath - Part 1

**NamingThingsIsHard - **Yes, you got it! I did that because I like KHR, but also since Gio is half-Japanese Fiamma uses that greeting as a sign of their friendship and how close they are.

**TheRealRohan - **So her hair is covered with her eyes completely. She has an angled bob haircut, but its wavy rather than straight, with bangs that fully cover her eyes.

* * *

Alrighty, thank you for all the reviews. For those who don't know this story is going to have a love triangle and the readers get to decide who Fiamma will end up with.

The options are MistaxOC or OCxOC

So far the votes stand as-is:

Mista - 19

Oc - 16

Please keep up the votes!

* * *

**Black Sabbath - ****Who Relit the Flame?**

Fiamma walked in front of Giorno making sure to keep his path clear. Giorno trailed behind her hunched over protecting the flame like it was his lifeline. When the two reached the campus Fiamma disappeared rushing off to Giorno's room. Girls were not allowed in the boy's dormitories, especially girls who didn't even attend this school. In order to get into Giorno's room, Fiamma had to sneak in without getting caught. Simple enough for a girl with an ability like hers.

Giorno entered his dorm room and opened the window. Not even a second later a bird flew in. The bird flapped its wings, then in a blink of an eye, its body morphed and shifted turning into Fiamma who landed on the bedroom floor in a crouched position.

Giorno let out a sigh of relief that they had gotten safely to the dorm, but his sigh caused a small breeze making the flame flicker. He had a little of a spastic reaction as the flame wavered.

"I've never seen you this on edge before," Fiamma said

Giorno ignored Fiamma looking around the room. Grabbing a loaf of bread he makes a hole in the center shoving the lighter in it. Then he gathers various objects from his desk creating a barrier so the flame would be protected from any rouge air shits.

"Now the lighter won't fall over, and even if the air moves, the flame will be protected," Giorno said

"Smart. So all we gotta really do is sit and watch it. I've got the night shift."

Fiamma sat on the floor stretching out before lying on her back closing her eyes.

"I'll make sure the window is locked so the wind can't blow it open."

Just as Giorno was about to lock the window the door to the room slowly started to open. Fiamma's eyes snapped open and she jumped to her feet, grabbing Giorno by the collar of his jacket as she hopped out the window. Fiamma might not have known who was coming into the room but she knew whoever it was wanted to sneak in without getting caught, that's why they so cautiously opened the door and didn't bother to knock either.

Giorno held onto a pipe right outside the window, while Fiamma was on the roof looking down into the room.

In walked a short-statured guy with silver hair, dressed in a school uniform.

* * *

"Do you know him, Giorno?" Fiamma questioned

"His name was...Koichi Hirose! I stole his luggage from the airport," Giorno said

"Ah, but how did he figure out your address?" Fiamma pondered

"He has one of those Stand's as well. He found me at the café and we had a small fight," Giorno said

"Ah, but is one of his powers the ability to locate random people's addresses?" Fiamma said

Koichi started searching through Giorno's stuff clearly looking for his stolen items. Opening the closet he spotted a blue suitcase. Thinking that maybe it was someone else's things Giorno had pilfered Koichi reached for it hoping to find some info so he could return the stolen suitcase.

Being just a bit too short to reach the suitcase Koichi jumped grabbing for it.

"Ah!" Koichi yelped as he knocked the suitcase down the object opening as it fell. One of the contents of the suitcase landed on Koichi's head blocking his vision. Pulling the object off he looked down at it. Koichi's eyes widened as his whole face turned red. In his hand was a lacy pair of undergarments.

"Ah!" Koichi cried out dropping the clothing.

"Ah, he's found my stuff," Fiamma pointed out

Fiamma always kept some extra things in Giorno's dorm, just in case. Koichi quickly put the things back in the suitcase closing it up. With red cheeks he continued to search the room.

"At this rate he's going to see the flame of the lighter! Then he'll probably put it out!" Giorno whispered

"We need to grab the lighter," Fiamma said

"Gold Experience!"

Gold Experience came out punching the light switch in the room. The power traveled through the wires of light fixture and the lamp hanging above Giorno's desk turned into a snake.

The snake hissed opening its mouth grabbing the bread with its mouth. The snake lifted up the bread along with the lighter but as it twisted its body the flame from the lighter grazed across the reptiles underbelly, burning it. The snake let out an angered hiss dropping the bread before it turned back into a lamp. The lighter's flame was safe but the faint thud the bread made as it landed back on the desk caught Koichi's attention.

"Fiamma distraction!" Giorno said

Fiamma nodded her head swinging into the bedroom window transforming. At that moment Koichi had just picked up the bread with the lighter in it, as well as his passport.

"Yes, I found it!"

_***BARK***_

"Ah!" Koichi jumps as a loud bark sounded from behind him. "A dog!?"

_***BARK BARK BARK BARK***_

A beagle was behind him barking.

"Where? Where did you come from?"

The beagle ran at Koichi causing the boy to jump as the dog weaved between his legs barking the entire time. This continued for about a minute or two then the dog ran out of the room through the bedrooms open door, leaving behind a bewildered Koichi.

* * *

The beagle ran down the stairs of the boy's dormitory heading outside. Turning a corner the beagle vanished as Fiamma appeared. She made it outside to the main stairway just as Giorno was going down them. She was about to call his name but something happened that surprised both of them. Out of nowhere a splash of water headed straight for Giorno. His reflexes were fast as the blonde boy pulled back.

An old man, who was one of the school's janitors, stepped out from the room at the bottom of the stairs.

"Whoa, that was close. Sorry about that. I was cleaning the stairs. I'm glad it was just a slight mist and the water didn't actually hit you." The Janitor grabbed a wet broom and started scrubbing the ground. "This must mean we've both done good things in our daily lives."

The whole time the old man was speaking Giorno stood unmoving not saying a single thing. Fiamma walked down the stairs and quickly figured out why Giorno was in such a frozen state. The water might not have splashed his body but it did get his hands, the ones that were clutching the now extinguished lighter.

Fiamma had never seen Giorno look so stunned in his life, like he just dropped a baby. Although she could understand, becoming a gangstar was his dream and he very well couldn't do that without joining a gang.

"What do we do now?" Fiamma questioned

"Seriously this isn't good. The flame…." Giorno set the lighter down a shadow overtaking his features.

Fiamma, not sure what to do at the moment, just patted Giorno's back trying to comfort the teen.

"Flame?" The Janitor questioned hearing Giorno. "Is that lighter not lighting up anymore? Is it broken? Is it my fault?"

"No, it wasn't you..I'm actually trying to process what happened," Giorno spoke

The Janitor studied the lighter. "But from what I can see, it doesn't look broken. The lighter is still letting gas out."

"What did you just say?" Giorno questions

The man picked up the lighter holding it to his ear. "Yes, there's still gas coming out. Is this the switch? Did you try pushing it?"

"No...it shouldn't be able to light. This whole test depended on if the flame was lit or not," Giorno said

"If your able to relight it wouldn't that defeat the purpose of the test?" Fiamma pondered

The old man hit the switch and a large flame shot out of the lighter, so big you would have thought it was actually a blow torch.

"I was startled by the size of the flame, but it looks like its working fine. See?" The man handed the lighter over to Giorno. "By the way, since you have that lighter, your not smoking cigarettes, are you?"

"Now I'm really confused. The flame really could be relit, what does that mean?" Fiamma questioned

"Something's wrong," Giorno said

"Giorno!" Fiamma shouted grabbing the boy's shoulder. She pointed up and Giorno followed her finger surprised to see a dark figure just a few feet in front of them walk past. The figure had a face that resembled a robotic Venetian mask it also sported a large black Venetian hat. That's all the two could make out as a majority of the figure was hidden by a black cloak. Catching only a brief glance of its eyes, showed that they were yellow.

The figure continued to walk on and Giorno and Fiamma followed but it only took a few more steps before the figure vanished.

"That could be his Sta-!"

"You relit the lighter, didn't you?"

Giorno and Fiamma froze before quickly turning around. The figure, now for sure Stand, had appeared behind the Janitor. He was holding what looked like a ghost of the old man. The man himself was frozen in place like something was holding tightly onto his body.

"I'll give you one more chance. You have two possible paths. The first path is to live and become a chosen one. Your only other path is death."

"A Stand!" Fiamma exclaimed

"Polpo's Stand!" Giorno added

Polpo's Stand opened its mouth and an arrow came out where its tongue should have been. The arrow aimed, pointing right at the old man's forehead.

"You relit the lighter! This is your fate!"

Before the situation could be fully processed the arrow was plunged right through the spirit of the man's forehead.

"No way! You bastard! What the hell are you doing?!" Giorno shouted

Even though it wasn't man's physical body when the arrow was removed blood still sprouted out flowing quickly from the head wound.

"This soul….did not belong to one who should be chosen."

The old man staggered on his feet feeling the effects of the Stand's arrow attack had on his spiritual form. The Stand no longer had a use for the man's soul tossing it away without a second thought. The man's real body was thrown back too, his spirit going back inside him. Fiamma leaped forward catching the man's body.

"Giorno….he's dead. There's no injury to him but he has no pulse," Fiamma said

"Is it….the Stand pulls out people's souls and kills them with an arrow?" Giorno said

He and Fiamma slowly started back away as the Stand looked around like it was searching. The two took tentative steps back trying not to make any noise. They took a few more steps back and the Stand suddenly snapped its head towards them.

"You relit the lighter, too, didn't you? I'll give you one more chance. You have two possible paths!"

The Stand lunged at the two and they jumped out of the way. Fiamma went to the left in the open stone courtyard, while Giorno went forward landing on the wide banister of the stone stairs. The Stand whipped around grabbing Giorno's shadow and started pulling. Giorno yelled as his soul was being dragged out through his body. When it was fully out it took the form of Gold Experience. The Stand opened its mouth the arrow shooting out. Gold Experience grabbed it trying to hold it back. Blood gushed from the Stand's hand and the same wound appeared on Giorno's hand.

"This arrow...if I actually get stabbed by that arrow, I'm dead for sure!" A determined look crossed over Giorno's features. "I've got no choice! Even if Polpo is one of the capos, if he's going to stand in my way and even kill an innocent old man like he was a piece of trash….I have to defeat him! Fiamma!"

_**"CHAAA!"**_

The tall girl sprang forth from behind Polpo's Stand. She performed a spin kick to the Stand's head knocking it off Gold Experience. With the golden Stand free it threw up its fist and started plumbing Polpo's Stand.

_**"Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda!"**_

"Gold Experience ….Only your sense will go berserk, and all movements will look slow."

Polpo's Stand fell back knocking over the Janitor's bucket of water. As the water splashed the Stand it disappeared.

"It's gone! That's impossible! It shouldn't be able to control its own movements right now. Even if it were able to move, it should be extremely slow," Giorno looked at Fiamma. "Fiamma!"

"Right. Wild Thing!"

Long brown floppy ears sprung froth from Fiamma's head, and her feet shifted turning into that of a rabbit, along with a puffy cotton tail right at her tailbone.

_"The European Rabbit! Rabbits are prey animals so they're always on the lookout for danger. They have a 360-degree panoramic vision so they can even see behind them! Their sense of smell is even greater and the rabbit can often smell predators before they see them."_

Fiamma stood still looking for any source of movement, her large rabbit ears twitching, waiting for any sound.

"It has to be around here somewhere…."

"We have to find it before the slowed-time effect wears off, or it'll attack again," Giorno said

"Giorno-!"

Fiamma's eyes widened and she turned around seeing Polpo's Stand appear phasing out of a shadow. It grabbed onto Gold Experience once again seizing onto the Stand.

"F-From within the shadows?! Sh-Shit! Its movements are slower, but it's still just as powerful! I can't move at all!"

Giorno yelled as Polpo's Stand started driving the arrow into his Stand's neck. Fiamma crouched about to take off but suddenly Polpo's Stand dropped Gold Experience. Giorno fell back over the stairs banister and Fiamma ran catching him just before he hit the ground.

Setting him down Fiamma stepped back the heel of her foot going into a shadow. Polpo's Stand appeared grabbing Fiamma's leg.

"Fiamma!" Giorno shouted

Fiamma didn't panic as the skin on her legs started to change color, the smoothness of her legs being replaced with a rough bumpy texture.

Black Sabbath shot the arrow at Fiamma's leg as Fiamma used her free leg to kick the Stand. It dodged the kick causing the arrow to simply nick Fiamma.

Fiamma's leg's from the knee down was that of a large reptilian, her feet included, sharp claws scratching the pavement. A scratch was on her leg bleeding just a bit.

"These legs are of a crocodile, standard bullets shouldn't be able to pierce the skin. So whatever that arrow is made of is tough as hell." Fiamma explained

Fiamma stood poised ready to attack but Black Sabbath just walked away suddenly disinterested in both her and Giorno. The two stared bewildered as the Stand's actions. It walked back and forth but stayed within the border of the shadow cast by the school building.

Noticing this Giorno reached out placing his hand in a shadow. Black Sabbath sprung out of the shadow arms up for an attack. Fiamma turned quickly about to pounce, but stopped when she saw that Black Sabbath was not attacking. It got back up and started walking again in a calm manner.

"What the?" Fiamma questions

"The shadows! It's in the shadows! It can only move within the shadows, but at an amazing speed," Giorno said

"Ah, it's like an ambush predator," Fiamma concluded

Black Sabbath continued to walk back and forth in the shadow, pacing like an animal trapped in a cage.

"It's stuck right?" Fiamma questions

"Yeah, I don't think it can follow us into the sunlight," Giorno said

Fiamma looked up to the sky. "That won't last long. The sun is setting and pretty soon it'll be on the other side of the school."

"What'll happen if we force it out into the sunlight?" Giorno pondered

"Maybe it'll fry, like bacon in a pan," Fiamma said

With Fiamma's monotone way of speaking it was hard to tell if she was serious or joking. If it was anyone but Giorno, they would have given the girl a strange look.

"It's definitely worth trying. But how do we go about dragging it out?" Giorno said

"It's weirding me out," Fiamma stated

Black Sabbath had stopped walking and was now just standing there staring directly at Giorno and Fiamma.

"It's waiting for the sun to go down," Giorno said

"Hey!"

Giorno and Fiamma looked up and standing at the railing of the stairs was Koichi.


	3. Black Sabbath - Part 2

**Dekablue - **Yes she can shift into animals. It's a simple Stand but it does have some other applications you'll see later in the fic, but nothing too crazy. Also, what do you mean by tame?

**Clarent excalibur -** Yes, she can change into animals, as well as take on certain attributes of them.

**Guest124 - **You are correct its like Scary Monsters. Fiamma's Stand doesn't have its own form in a sense she is the Stand. Animal grants her the power to morph her body into various other animals.

**UsagiAngelRabbit - **So her Stand has no physical form its apart of her, like Shizuka's Stand.

**Redangel14 - **Her Stand, Animal, grants her the power to change into animals. It does have certain rules Fiamma has to follow in order to use the power and those will be further explained as the fic continues.

**mtnetwarrior -** So I actually got the name from Maroon 5's song Animal. I know its a bit on the nose and not a more classic song, but my friend listens to the album a lot and it's one of her favorite songs. But I do like your guess on the reference, makes me wish I had picked one of those instead.

* * *

**Note - **

Since it's so early in the story I'm changing Fiamma's Stand name. I wasn't' too keen on the name and a reviewer pointed it out as well. Incredibly while I was out and about I heard the song Wild Thing playing. So Fiamma's Stand is going from Animal to Wild Thing.

* * *

**Black Sabbath - There's More Than Two Path's To Choose!**

* * *

_Giorno and Fiamma looked up and standing at the railing of the stairs was Koichi._

"What are you doing, Giorno Giovanna?!" Koichi shouted

"Koichi!"

"Who's that guy collapsed at the bottom of the stairs?!" Koichi pointed at the dead janitor. "What did you do to him?!"

"Don't get the wrong idea! That wasn't me! The Stand right there atta-!" Giorno paused seeing Black Sabbath was gone.

"The wrong idea? I saw you and that girl talking to that old man!" Koichi gestures to Giorno and Fiamma before pointing up at the window. "I was watching from the window!

"He jumps to conclusions fast. That's not good," Fiamma spoke looking at Koichi.

"The window? Then….did you see the lighter being relit, too?" Giorno said

"Huh?" Koichi said

"Don't step into the handrails shadow, Koichi! Get out of the shadows!" Giorno shouted

His warning wasn't fast enough as Black Sabbath appeared grabbing Echoes.

"Sh-Shit!" Giorno cursed

Black Sabbath held Echoes. "You saw the lighter being relit, didn't you? You have two possible paths. The first path is to live and become a chosen one. Your only other path is death."

"W-What's going on?" Koichi gasped

Black Sabbath opened its mouth revealing the arrow causing Koichi to gasp again.

"Gold Experience!"

Gold Experience came out grabbing the arrow in its hand to prevent it from hitting Echoes. Giorno cried out as blood leaked from the new open wound on his other hand.

"It hurts so much….This hurts like hell, but now….it looks like I was able to drag you out into the sunlight," Giorno said

The railing next to Black Sabbath started to change turning into vines. The vines grew out exposing the sunlight, allowing it to shine down on Black Sabbath.

**"OOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

Black Sabbath screamed as it was burned by the light, flopping and thrashing like a fish caught on a lure.

"I turned part of the railing into morning glories and let them hang down. Now you out of the handrails shadow!" Giorno smirked

_"This...reminds me of a vampire movie I once saw,"_ Fiamma thought

Black Sabbath screamed reaching out, the tips of its fingers connecting with a shadow and the Stand was gone.

"Damn...it got away," Fiamma said

"So close! There are more shadows nearby," Giorno said

Koichi stared gaping at where the Stand once was.

"W-What was-Was that a Stand?!"

"As you saw it's trying to attack us. The old man who relit this lighter was killed. Because we saw it being relit, the three of us are now it targets," Giorno explained

"That's not what I meant. That arrow….It's from the Bow and Arrow! I didn't know one was in Italy, too….What are you up to Giorno Giovanna?! Is it because of you that another Stand with the arrow appeared?!" Koichi shouted

"Assuming is bad. The only thing we know about the arrow is that a Stand is using it to stab people," Fiamma said

"W-Who are you?!" Koichi questioned

"Fiamma." She simply said

"That doesn't-!" Koichi stopped slowly turning to his right.

Black Sabbath was standing patiently in the shadows right next to the short teen.

"It'll take too long to explain everything. Do you know something about that Stand? And about that arrow?" Giorno asked

"Why did you save me?" Koichi questioned

"Telling me about that arrow is more important!" Giorno snapped, "The sun is going to set!"

"Why did you save me?! Don't you dare assume that I feel like I owe a thief like you anything!" Koichi shouted

"The lighter being lit is because of something I did. There was nothing I could have done for that old man. I feel awful about it. I believe what I did was right, but I feel dark and gross inside. But despite that, I Giorno Giovanna, have a dream that I believe to be right," Giorno said

Koichi stared taken back by Giorno. The silent moment was broken by Fiamma clapping her hands. If there was one thing Giorno was good at, it was making inspirational speeches.

Koichi moved his gaze from Giorno to Black Sabbath.

"Two years ago I was shot with a similar arrow and gained my Stand ability. If the person shot with the arrow doesn't awaken to that ability, they will die."

"So that arrow can give people a Stand? What if a person already has a Stand and they're hit?" Fiamma thought

Koichi continued his explanation, "I don't know about the origin of the arrow, but I've met a Stand similar to this one before. It's a long-distance remote-controlled Stand!"

"Long-distance and remote-controlled?" Giorno questioned

"It can only carry out simple commands, but it won't stop attacking until it's fulfilled is motive," Koichi said

"Ah, that explains why after Giorno burned it the thing still didn't give up," Fiamma stated

"Our best option is to find the Stand under and take them down," Koichi said

"Sadly, that's not an option. The user is in a jail cell. We can't get to him. Anyway, that thing won't be able to leave the school buildings shadow, so its head into the sunlight while it's still available. Then before the sun goes down, we'll lure it into the shadow of something that can move, and then we'll get rid of that shadow. That way we can drag it into the sunlight."

Koichi and Fiamma agreed with the plan, then the trio started to run off trying to get to the area with the most sunlight.

Fiamma peered over her shoulder. She stopped running causing Koichi to run into her legs.

"What-!"

"It's gone," Fiamma stated

Giorno hadn't stopped running and was already at the gates of the school. He passed by a tree stepping into the shadow of the fauna.

"I've got you!"

Black Sabbath appeared from the shadow of the tree gripping tightly onto Giorno's ankle.

"Wh-What?!"

Black Sabbath swung its body around taking Giorno with it. With a hefty swing the Stand flung Giorno onto the sidewalk, the blonde teen landing on his back.

"You saw the light being relit, didn't?"

"That line is starting to get old," Fiamma said

"The crows!" Koichi pointed up. "It hid in the shadows of those crows and moved over there in them!"

"Th-This thing…." Giorno gritted his teeth.

Gold Experience came out kicking the Stand.

**"Muda!"**

But Black Sabbath easily dodged each attack grabbing Gold Experience's leg, immobilizing both Giorno and his Stand.

"Sh-Shit! While in the shadows, its power and speed are much higher!"

"Wild Thing!"

Fiamma's limbs started to take on a new shape. Spotted fur sprout from her arms and legs, a tail grew from her backside the long limb lazily swinging back and forth. Claws retracted from her new paws. In a snap Fiamma had taken on the attributes of a cheetah.

**"Cha!"**

Fiamma shot forward like a bullet and like a flash of light she was behind Black Sabbath, leg raised for a powerful kick.

_"Cheetahs have the ability to accelerate from 0 to 60 mph in as little as 3 seconds! But they can only maintain this speed for one minute. "_

**"Cha!"**

Fiamma performed a spinning kick landing a direct hit on Black Sabbath's head forcing the Stand to let go of Giorno. As Fiamma's feet touched the ground she tried to move back but Black Sabbath reacted faster grabbing a hold of the girl's tail. The tail was yanked and Fiamma was sent crashing onto her back. Black Sabbath let go only to grab the girl by her calves. It pulled Fiamma closer opening its mouth to reveal the arrow.

"Act 3! 3 Freeze!"

Koichi's Stand appeared hitting Black Sabbath and the Stand stopped moving. Its hands crashed to the ground with such force that it caused the pavement to crack.

"My Echoes Act 3's ability is to make Stands or people heavier. I've made its hands heavier, so much that it won't be able to lift a finger from the ground." Koichi said

With the intense increase of gravity Black Sabbath should have let go but instead it gripped on tighter to Fiamma.

"It's not letting go," Fiamma calmly stated.

The young woman shows no discomfort from Black Sabbath's hold or Echoes gravity attack, she simply laid on the ground face as placid as ever.

"It should've though. I made the entirety of its hands heavier! It shouldn't be able to bend its fingers anymore!" Koichi exclaims

"It's strong. It's determined to no let go, no matter what," Giorno said

"You have two possible paths…." Black Sabbath brought forth the arrow again aiming for Fiamma.

"Act 3! Undo 3 Fre-"

"No. Don't do that Koichi," Giorno said

"Wha?! But if I don't her legs are gonna break!" Koichi shouted

"This ability is exactly one I need," Giorno said

"But her legs are going to shatter-!"

_***CRACK***_

Koichi gave a silent gasp quickly looking at Fiamma's legs. But he was surprised to find them perfectly fine. A thud sounded behind him and Koichi quickly turned around to discover the trees branch snapping is what made the cracking noise.

With an alarming rate the tree started to grow and grow.

"Gold Experience is an ability that continuously gives life, and now it's starting to wither."

The tree went through a rapid life cycle, flourishing then withering into nothing. The tree disintegrated leaving no shadow available for Black Sabbath.

Black Sabbath started screaming exposed to the sun. It tried crawling away but a heel dug into its hand halting its movement.

"You told me there were two paths, but sadly, you only have one. Koichi, could you move to the right a little?"

Koichi took a few steps to the left, "Huh? Like this?"

"Hmmmmm…"

Gold Experience came out pummeling Black Sabbath.

**"Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda!"**

"Bask in the sunlight. That's your one possible path."

Black Sabbath gave out one final scream as it was vaporized by the sunlight.

* * *

**Black Sabbath **

**Power - E Speed - A Range - A**

**Durability - A Precision - E Potential - E**

* * *

The sun had set beyond the school only a speck of light on the horizon. Giorno picked up the lighter, its flame still burning.

"Still, I have to wonder if I'm going to be able to join the gang now. What to do…."

"That arrow...The fact that the Arrow is also in Italy means that there'll be even more victims!" Koichi ran over to a payphone that was located just a few feet away. "I need to hurry up and tell Jotaro!"

He quickly dialed some numbers on the payphone until a slender finger pressed on the hook switch stopping the call from going through. Fiamma was leaning casually on the side of the payphone pressing on the button.

Giorno walked over standing next to the girl. Koichi removed the phone from his ear slowly turning his head to stare at the two.

"Wh-What are you two doing?" Koichi questioned

"Did you just say there'll be more? We defeated Polpo's Stand which had the arrow. You saw it for yourself," Giorno said

"Yeah heard its agonizing cries of pain too as it burned to a crisp," Fiamma added

"You've got this all wrong! I'll admit that we managed to escape its attacks, but that Stand only stopped attacking because of the sunlight. The user isn't hurt at all. They're perfectly fine!" Koichi said

"So Polpo's alive?" Giorno questions

"Not only that, but long-distance remote-controlled Stand's basically don't affect their users at all. He probably hasn't even realized there's been a battle here," Koichi explained

"What? So he has no idea at all?" Giorno asked

"That would mean he wouldn't know about our Stand's either, right?" Fiamma questioned

"If he noticed anything, it was probably that his hand felt a bit heavier, but he'd have no way of knowing that the three of us are Stand users," Koichi said

_"Why his hand?"_ Fiamma thought

"Hey," Koichi looked at Fiamma, "Could you move your finger?"

Fiamma shook her head no.

"Sorry, but we still can't let you make your call. I'm begging you...This isn't just one enemy. They're an organization. If you tell someone, the organization might find out," Giorno said

"Enemy? Organization?" Koichi questioned

"I'll tell you and only you, Koichi."

* * *

**Wild Thing**

**Grants the user the ability to semi or fully transform into animals.**

**Power - A Speed - A Range - N/A**

**Durability - A Precision - D Potential - D**

* * *

Fiamma had taken a seat on the ground as Giorno spoke with Koichi. If Giorno was anything he was good with his words. She started to zone out staring at the sky.

_"What should I eat for dinner?"_ Fiamma thought

_***VROOOOM***_

The revving of an engine echoed in the air as a motorcycle came barreling towards the group. The rider made a sharp turn causing the bike to skid to a perfect stop before the group.

"Well, well, well, looks like I missed all the fun."

The rider took off their helmet revealing the one and only Hope Sato.

* * *

Koichi gave a rough summary of the past events to Hope.

"Hmmm, so there's a Stand that has an arrow?" Hope summarized

Koichi nodded his head.

_"And this guy…."_

Hope walked over to Giorno getting in the boy's face studying him. Giorno was only an inch or two taller than Hope so the two were eye to eye. Hope put a hand on her chin walking around the boy examining him with a keen eye.

_"He's got the Joestar height and the handsome features. Plus the eye color too. That blonde hair though…"_

"Your Giorno Giovanna right?"

"Yes," Giorno said

Hope looked to Fiamma. "And you are?"

"Fiamma."

"No last name?" Hope asked

"No."

Hope shrugged her shoulders. "Fair enough. Well, everything seems pretty cut and dry here. I assume Koichi you got what you were looking for?"

"Well, I got my passport but everything else is gone," Koichi said

"Well of course it is. You don't hold onto stolen goods for longer than a couple of hours. Your just lucky he didn't sell off your passport that would have scored him some big bucks," Hope said

"How do you-"

Hope smirked putting a finger over her mouth is shushing motion.

"Secret."

Hope got back on her bike picking up her helmet. "Alright Koichi, it seems like you've got everything handled. I've got some other business to attend to."

Hope slipped on her helmet revving the engine of the motorcycle. She winked doing a two-finger salute before sliding the visor of the helmet back in place. Hope gunned the engine one last time before peeling off barreling down the streets.

"She was cool," Fiamma said

* * *

The next day Fiamma joined Giorno as the teen delivered the lighter back to Polpo. As they looked inside his cell, just like the first time, they couldn't spot Polpo.

_"How the hell does he hide in such a small space?"_ Fiamma thought

"Someone gifted me with a special order pizza!"

"So that's where he was hiding," Fiamma mumbled

Polpo's massive body was being obscured by an even larger pizza. He took a bit out of the center of the food before devouring the entirety of it.

Giorno remained stoic but looked away, Fiamma, however, had a frown staring intensely at Polpo, disgusted by his gluttony, she herself loved food but Polpo's habits made her stomach turn.

"Sorry to keep you two waiting. Let's see, you were…?"

Despite the fact that he just ate a pizza that was bigger than himself, Polpo reached for the mini-fridge in his cell digging through it.

"Giorno….Giorno, uh…."

"Giorno Giovanna," Giorno clarified

Polpo pulled out a banana and apple form the fridge.

"Ah, yes. Sorry about that," He looked to Fiamma.

"Fiamma," She stated not giving him the chance to question who she was.

"My head goes blank when I eat."

"Then-"

Giorno without looking covered Fiamma's mouth.

Polpo peeled his banana taking a bite then took a second bite from the apple.

"Perhaps it's because all my blood goes to my stomach. This might sound sudden but are either of you a religious person?" Polpo asked

"I'm not sure, but I'm not very passionate about it," Giorno said

Fiamma replied by just shrugging her shoulders.

"What I'm about to say may contradict God's teachings, but I'd like you to listen carefully…."

Fiamma started to zone out not ready for another one of Polpo's long-winded speeches, if it were something vital she needed to know Giorno would inform her. She was surprised Polpo could talk for so long without getting winded.

_"Talking must be the only exercise he gets."_ Fiamma thought

"But!"

Fiamma finally started paying attention when Polpo raised his voice pointing at Giorno and herself.

"I will risk my life over being insulted. I believe that God forgives even murder. Don't forget that."

Fiamma's eyes narrowed, she knew a threat when she saw one.

Polpo quickly lost his serious attitude putting a smile on his face.

"Congratulations! I will allow you two to enter the organization. You did bring me the lighter still lit, as I trusted you would. You pass!"

Polpo reached into his jacket pulling out two golden objects. He tossed them through the small exchange window of his cell.

"Those are our Passione organization badges. It proves that you two passed. You'll be working under Bucciarati for a while."

Polpo took his attention off of the two throwing his head back to chug down some wine. As he was doing, so he failed to see Giorno reach past the badges and into his cell, Gold Experience 's hand emerging from his own.

Polpo finished his wine with a satisfied sigh looking back at Fiamma and Giorno.

"How about it? Why don't we celebrate your-"

Polpo stopped seeing as Fiamma and Giorno were already leaving.

* * *

The next day Giorno and Fiamma met up with Bucciarati. They each present their Passione badges.

"Come with me, Giorno Giovanna. Fiamma."

Bucciarati started to walk leading the two down the road and to their new lives.


	4. Welcome to the Famiglia

**TripleX - **I'm not sure exactly, but someone who has a deep yet feminine voice, like the actress who voices Ezra from Fairy Tail.

**Dracus6 - **I don't watch Sword Art Online or Case Files of El Melloi, so I know nothing of them. I do watch Shield Hero and have an idea in the making for that fic.

**Guest - **Yes, sometime later in the fic there will be some chapters dedicated to how Fiamma and Gio came to know one another, along with Fiamma's past.

**DekaBlue - **Glad you like the change. I'm happy too, cause if I had to keep her Stand name as Animal I was going to be bothered the whole time writing the fic. It felt very uncreative when I came up with it, so I'm glad I was able to change it early on.

**Poll Results **

**Mista - 22**

**OC - 18**

* * *

**Welcome to the Famiglia...Sort Of - What's In That Cup?!**

As Bucciarati led Fiamma and Giorno down the city streets he went over the structure of that Passione gang.

Once again Fiamma had zoned out not truly listening to any of the information. It was far simpler for the young woman to just follow Giorno.

Once they arrived at their destination Bucciarati turned around, going to address the newest members, but paused because there was only one person behind him, Giorno.

"Where did Fiamma go?" Bucciarati asked

Giorno nonchalantly rocked back on his feet glancing to his left.

"Ah, she tends to do that."

Bucciarati frowned giving Giorno a perplexed look.

"You may not see her, but she's always around," Giorno said

Bucciarati was still a bit confused but nodded accepting Giorno's words.

* * *

The moment they had arrived at their location Fiamma departed scoping out the place, observing what was happening inside.

She wasn't going to stroll into a would-be den of lions, although after her short observations the young woman wasn't all too worried.

It wasn't hard to figure out which room of the restaurant contained the Passione members.

From her hidden vantage point Fiamma was able to observe the group. There a total of four people, all of them being males.

So far Fiamma had seen the man wearing the red hat have some kind of freak out over the number of cake slices. The blonde with the holey suit freaked out and stabbed the youngest of the group with a fork, which in turn caused the younger teen to threaten the blonde with a knife to the throat. While all that commotion was going on the fourth male, with the purple hair, sat calmly listening to music through a pair of headphones.

Fiamma wondered how far this would escalate but all the chaos was put to an end as Bucciarati entered the room.

"What the hell are you guys doing?!" Bucciarati demanded to know as he stood in the doorway. "I could hear you all the way from the entrance!"

Immediately the commotion ceased as everyone in the room gave their attention to Bucciarati.

"You're bothering the other customers!"

Bucciarati stepped into the room followed by Giorno.

"This is one of the new members I told you about yesterday. Let me introduce you. This Giorno Giovanna," Bucciarati announced

The other members stared with unimpressed expressions on their faces.

Giorno stepped forward. "I'm Giorno Giovanna." He bowed to the group. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

A silent moment passed and then the group went back to doing what they had previously been doing, as they completely ignored Giorno.

_"Rude."_ Fiamma thought

"I'm sorry Fugo."

"No, I should apologize. Please forgive me, Narancia."

"I'll study even harder, so teach me again."

"Hey!" Bucciarati shouted grabbing the member's attention once again. "I'm the one who brought him here, so be respectful!"

"Ah so far Bucciarati is my favorite," Fiamma said

Before Bucciarati could continue his scolding a waiter rushed in the room.

"Mr. Bucciarati."

"What is it?" Bucciarati asked

"There's a phone call for you."

"Alright, thanks. Make sure you guys properly greet Giorno! Got it? And the same goes for when the new member arrives as well. Giorno, I'll be right back."

Bucciarati left leaving Giorno alone with the four members.

Fiamma continued her observation and easily saw the purple-haired member unzip the fly of his pants while grabbing the teapot. Even with his back turned it was hard to figure out what he was doing.

"Giorno, was it? Why don't you have a seat?"

As Giorno took a seat the teapot was placed back on the table.

"Let's have some tea and chat."

"If you fall for that I'll lose all faith in you Giorno," Fiamma spoke to herself.

As Giorno took a seat a cup of "tea" was poured for him. Steam rose from the cup causing Fiamma to raise a brow.

_"Why is it so hot? What's going on in that man's body?"_ Fiamma thought

"Well, drink up."

Mista, Narancia, and Fugo gaped staring at Giorno and the cup.

"How old are you?" Abbacchio asked

"Fifteen," Giorno answered

"Fifteen? Ha, you're two years younger than me," Narancia spoke with a taunting tone.

"Thank you for the tea."

Giorno picked up the cup bringing it up to his lips but as the smell wafted to his nose, and he was able to better see the liquid inside he paused, a silent choking gasp escaping his mouth.

"Ah, he figured it out. That's good," Fiamma said

Abbacchio smirked. "What's wrong? You just thanked me for the tea that I so generously poured for you. Since you already thanked me for it, you'll just have to drink it. Or do you not want to drink it since it's not very hot?"

Fugo let out a low chuckle while Narancia covered his mouth his shoulders shaking from his laughter.

"Maybe he doesn't want to drink it because he doesn't want to be one of us," Mista mused

All eyes were on Giorno until Bucciarati re-entered the room.

Instantly picking up the mischievous feeling in the air Bucciarati addressed his members.

"What the hell are you guys doing?!"

Giorno looked at Bucciarati. "It's nothing. He went to the trouble of pouring this tea for me."

Giorno glanced down at his cup before downing the whole thing.

Everyone's eyes widened incredible looks of surprise painting their faces.

"No freakin' way!" Narancia exclaimed

"What do you guys do?" Bucciarati questions

Giorno placed the empty cup down back on the table.

"Gross!" Narancia shouted pointing at the empty cup. "He actually drank it!"

Mista burst out laughing pointing at Giorno. "D-Dude you're hilarious! Did you seriously drink it?"

"No, there's no way he could have! Hey, how'd you do it? Where'd you hide it?" Fugo demanded to know.

Abbacchio's surprise wore off and the man was now frowning staring at Giorno.

"Hey, come on. Just tell me! Okay?" Mista said

"Ah, I almost forgot how crafty Giorno can be," Fiamma said

Giorno gave a subtle yet cheeky smile. "Who knows? You're all keeping your abilities secret, too, aren't you?"

Once again the group was stunned by Giorno.

"Open your mouth. There's no hole in there, is there? Is it like, some ability to move things?" Fugo asked

"You actually drank it for real? Was that your favorite or something?" Narancia questioned

"If you guys tell me about your powers, I might tell you mine," Giorno said

"You're cautious. I respect that," Fugo said

"Does Bucciarati know?" Mista asked

"Yeah," Giorno answered

"Quit screwing around. We're going out," Bucciarati said

"Huh? Where?" Narancia queried

"Follow me and you'll find out. Giorno where is Fiamma?" Bucciarati asked

"Here."

Everyone, minus Giorno and Bucciarati reacted, startled by Fiamma. Mista's reaction was the biggest as he stood up so fast he ended up knocking his chair over.

Fiamma wasn't at all taken aback by the reactions as she was casually crouched in the seal of the room's open window.

"How long has she been there?" Fugo questioned aloud.

"I wondered where you went to," Giorno said

"I smelled something unpleasant," Fiamma spoke casting a glance towards Abbacchio

The man caught Fiamma's eyes sending her glare but she was unaffected by the harsh narrowed violet eyes. Fiamma jumped off the windowsill landing in the room with silent steps.

"This is our other member Fiamma," Bucciarati introduced

"Ciaossu." Fiamma greeted

Mista and Narancia were gaping staring at the woman.

"It's a woman," Narancia gaped

"It?" Fiamma questioned with a head tilt.

"What does a pretty woman want by joining a gang?" Mista asked

"I simply just follow Giorno," Fiamma stated

Everyone's heads swiveled to the blonde teen who just shrugged his shoulders. What the heck does that even mean?

Giorno sighed shaking his head bit, Fiamma could be so blunt that she didn't even make sense.

"Are you lovers?" Fugo questioned

Fiamma shook her head. "That'd be gross. Plus he's only 15."

"How old are you?" Narancia asked

Mista backhanded Narancia in the stomach. "Hey your not supposed to ask a woman her age." He hissed

"I'm 19," Fiamma said

"She answered!" Mista exclaimed

"You can chat with Fiamma later. We need to leave," Bucciarati started to walk out of the room. "Hurry up!"

Everyone stood up one by one following Bucciarati. Fiamma trailed behind last but paused seeing how there were still slices of cake on the table. She picked up the plate while simultaneously grabbing a slice with her hand. She followed the group, plate in hand, cake in mouth.

* * *

"Bucciarati! How are you?"

"Oh, Mr. Bucciarati!"

"Hey, Bucciarati. Come by my shop again sometime!"

_"Hmm, he's popular."_ Fiamma thought

As the group walked down the street Bucciarati was greeted by various people, each one carrying smiles on their faces as they spotted the man.

Fiamma was a bit annoyed having to follow the men in front of her. She wished Bucciarati had simply told them where they were going, she could have gotten there much quicker on her own.

_"These men are slow,"_ Fiamma thought

Although it took them longer than what Fiamma would have preferred they finally made it to their destination, a dock.

The dock was lined with dozens of boats, or to be more accurate yachts.

"We're going cruising on a yacht? That's awesome!" Narancia said

"When did you get a yacht?" Abbacchio asked

"We're going to rent one," Bucciarati stated

"Huh? Aw, it's just a rental," Narancia said

"Say Bucciarati, whatever you do, please don't rent that one with the number 4. It'll sink. I know it," Mista said

"Oh, come on, if that were the case, it wouldn't be floating there now," Fugo stated

"Shut up! Then you can ride on that one!" Mista yelled

Fiamma stayed outside as the men went into the rental store. She crouched close to the edge of the dock staring at the water.

"I should go over some sea creatures," Fiamma thought out loud

* * *

Lagoon 2 was the name of the yacht Bucciarati rented. Everyone climbed aboard and as they set sail Fiamma went to the front. She stood on the railing of the bow of the ship as the sea breeze moved her hair. It was unrecognizable by the others but Giorno could tell something was on Fiamma's mind.

"Fiamma, what is it?" Giorno asked

"This ship….its smell weird," Fiamma stated

Overhearing her words Bucciarati glanced at Fiamma wondering what her words could mean. He knew she had a Stand but had yet to see it or know what its power was, but Giorno stated she made an excellent guard dog. If there was any danger on the ship she'd be the first one to pick it up.

* * *

Fiamma had switched locations on the boat and was now perched on the railing, sitting in a crouched position, starring at Fugo, well he thought she was starring, it was rather hard to tell since her eyes were obscured by her hair.

"Why do you keep starring at me?" Fugo asked

"What happened to your clothes?" Fiamma questioned with a tilt of her head.

"Huh?" Fugo questioned

"Your outfit is very holey. As if you lost a fight with a cheese grater or a pair of scissors," Fiamma stated

Fugo stared at Fiamma for a few seconds before something seemed to snap in him.

"What!"

He lunged at Fiamma, the young woman simply stepped back, calm as ever. This went on for a bit, Fugo trying to get Fiamma and she dodging with ease.

Their commotion had grabbed the attention of the others who started to watch.

"Should we stop them?" Mista said

Narancia was laughing holding his sides pointing at Fugo and Fiamma.

"I think it's funny!"

"Someone in an exhibitionist outfit doesn't get to comment on my clothes!" Fugo shouted

Fiamma seemed to take no offense tilting her head. "Exh-ibiti-onist?"

Fugo's rage immediately stopped. He was now confused wondering why Fiamma just sounded out the word like that, and why did she look so confused?

"My clothes were designed this way so I can use my Stand properly," Fiamma stated

At the mention of her Stand several eyes turned to Fiamma, wondering what the young woman's Stand could be.

* * *

"Hey! Come on, Bucciarati! Hurry up and tell us where this boat's headed!" Mista called out.

"Fine. Were far enough away from the shore now. Were headed to Capri," Bucciarati said

"Capri?"

"Were not going there as tourists are we?"

"Correct," Bucciarati said

"Then why are we going there?" Mista asked

"This morning, the capo Polpo committed suicide," Bucciarati said

Giorno and Fiamma were the only ones who did gasp at the news.

"What? Suicide?! Polpo did?" Mista shouted

"No way!"

"But why?"

"It doesn't matter why he died. Polpo was a capo who did things that'd get him killed," Bucciarati said

Fiamma thought about Polpo it was always sad when someone died unless they were complete scum. Fiamma found Polpo disgusting and scummy, but not complete scum.

_"I honestly feel more bad for whoever has to carry him out his cell."_ She thought

"What does he have to do with why we're going to Capri?" Fugo asked

"Polpo actually has a secret fortune. It's worth….ten billion lire!"

"T-Ten billion?" Abbacchio stuttered

Fiamma let out low whistle impressed by the number.

"I'm the only person who knows where it's hidden. I'm the one he ordered to hide it. That ten billion now belongs to us! With that money, we can claim the rank of capo!" Bucciarati declared

"A-Awesome!" Narancia shouted

"Hmm, he said 'We' and not 'I'" Fiamma noted to herself.

"Where is it? Where'd you hide that kind of fortune on Capri, Bucciarati?" Narancia excitedly asked

"I can't tell you that yet. Rumors of his hidden fortune have made the rounds in the organization. No one can find out before we secure the money," Bucciarati said

Suddenly Fiamma whipped around arms up in an attacking position as her fingers developed sharp claws. Mista and Fugo jumped at her sudden action. Abbacchio frowned glaring at the girl about to summon his own Stand.

"There!" Fiamma stated

The moment the words left her mouth Narancia was grabbed by an unseen force pulled below deck.

"B-Bucciarati!"

Fiamma ran over just as Narancia's feet vanished below deck. She looked down into the hatch her eyes narrowing. Narancia hadn't been pulled down deck but vanished inside a small storage space on the deck of the ship.

"He's gone," Fiamma stated

"Narancia!" Mista shouted running over with the rest of the men.

Giorno reached into the storage space pulling out one of Narancia's shoes.

"There's only one shoe left."

Abbacchio snatched the shoe out for Giorno's hand. "Give that here, Giorno!"

"Rude," Fiamma said

"I don't quite understand what's going on. Where did Narancia go?" Fugo said

"Fiamma," Bucciarati addressed the girl. "Tell me what you saw."

She was the first to react, sensing the danger, she'd have to have seen what happened.

"He was pulled….into this box," Fiamma stated pointing down at the small space.

"What? That isn't possible! He didn't fall into the ocean, did he?" Fugo said

"Narancia, where are you?" Abbacchio called out.

Fiamma gave the two a flat look at the fact that they didn't believe her.

"Hey, Narancia! If you're just fooling around and hiding…." Mista jumped over the railing going to the lower deck of the ship. "Hurry up and answer us!"

Fiamma's back went straight and she turned around quickly jumping over the railing going to the lower deck. As the group called out for Narancia, Fiamma looked around the lower deck spotting no sign of Mista. He had vanished just like Narancia.

"Hey," Fiamma called out. "He's gone too."

"What? It can't be!"

Fugo came down to the lower deck calling out for Mista.

Fiamma walked towards the butt of the ship sniffing the air confused.

_"I can't smell Mista nor Narancia. Their scent is being masked by the strange smell of the ship."_ Fiamma thought

"Come on, Mista!" Fugo continued to shout for Mista as he searched the deck.

He opened the hatch leading inside the ship and Fiamma 's eyes widened as she turned around. The hatch was open but Fugo was gone.

Behind her bangs, Fiamma's eyes narrowed as an irritated pout came to her lips. "Now I'm getting annoyed."

"Fugo?" Bucciarati called out.

"Yeah he's gone too," Fiamma stated

"What?"

Everyone stood around the open hatch.

"Abbacchio, Giorno, Fiamma, stay close to each other! We're being attacked! There's someone hiding somewhere on this boat! This is a Stand attack!" Bucciarati exclaimed

The men got back to back in a group huddle while Fiamma simply stood close by.

"But why now?" Abbacchio questioned

"The money. Someone found out that I knew where the money was, and they're trying to steal it. Which means they're from the organization," Bucciarati said

"Does that mean they've been quietly tracking us ever since we were on the shore?" Abbacchio questions

"Looks that way. They probably grew impatient because I wouldn't just say where the money is. They intend to get rid of everyone but me, then get me to cough up the location. And they can take their time, since we're on the ocean with nowhere to run," Bucciarati explained

"Are you saying Narancia and the others are dead?" Abbacchio asked

"I didn't say that but, with one billion on the line whoever is doing this would kill one of their own organization," Bucciarati said

"They're somewhere on this boat. I don't know if this person is trying to use them as hostages but they're alive," Giorno said

"Giorno Giovanna. How the hell can you be so sure about that? And don't give me a bullshit answer like her!" Abbacchio shouted pointing over his shoulder at Fiamma.

Giorno pointed down the deck of the ship.

"I used my Stand to turn Narancia's shoe into a fly."

Indeed there was a fly buzzing around the hatch.

"The fly is trying to return to its owner, Narancia. If Narancia was truly dead, it wouldn't be flying around searching like that," Giorno said

"Can you locate him?" Bucciarati asked

"He's alive….but, it's not going down into the cabin or in the locker. The flys not trying to stop. It keeps flying around that area looking for Narancia," Giorno said

"What the hell is his ability?" Abbacchio mumbled

"Just shut up and listen," Bucciarati said

"Narancia is somewhere near the entrance to the cabin. That's a fact. But for some reason, the fly can't find him, so it's lost. I think it's safe to assume that well find the enemy wherever Narancia is. Which means the enemy isn't just randomly hiding behind something," Giorno explained

"I see. So if we don't figure out the mystery behind the enemy's ability, getting too close without knowing could get us killed," Bucciarati summarized

"Correct. But the fact that their ability requires them to attack while hidden is a shortcoming. If we can figure out the mystery behind it, we'll be able to defeat them," Giorno said

"Abbacchio, your Stand, might be perfect to defeat such an enemy," Bucciarati said

Fiamma looked to Abbacchio wondering what his Stand could do that would make it perfect for this situation.

"Defeat? Can you solve this mystery with your ability?" Giorno asked Abbacchio.

Abbacchio refused to make eye contact with Giorno casting his yellow orbs off to the side. "Hard to say…"

"Damn it Abbacchio!" Bucciarati cursed. "You'd better not be hung up on stupid shit at a time like this!"

"Stupid shit? No. This has to do with my safety. I can't just carelessly reveal my Stand ability in front of two strangers that I can't trust." Abbacchio said

_"So he'd rather have us picked off one by one instead?"_ Fiamma thought.

"Bucciarati, I don't know what made you trust these guy's but I don't consider them a part of the team," Abbacchio said

Fiamma opened her mouth and Giorno covered it. Whatever she was about to say wasn't going to help the current situation, it would have most likely only served to further irritate Abbacchio.

"If we don't figure out the enemy's location, were going to be killed!" Bucciarati exclaimed

Fiamma nodded her head in agreement, mouth still covered by Giorno's hand.

"And I'm saying that's just this untrustworthy brat's hypothesis." Abbacchio pointed at Giorno. "He just came up with it out of fear. He didn't see anything."

"Abbacchio!" Bucciarati scolded

Abbacchio pointed at the door of the cabin. "The enemy is just hiding somewhere in the cabin. I'll find them and take care of them."

"No they're not and that's a dumb plan," Fiamma said, but with her mouth still being covered by Giorno, her words only came out as muffled retorts.

"If we get close without figuring out the mystery, were going to get kil-"

"Shut your mouth!" Abbacchio shouted getting in Giorno's face. "You stupid little brat."

Fiamma glared getting between Abbacchio and Giorno. The man cursed now glowering at Fiamma. The two were locked in a heated staredown until Giorno spoke up.

"I, Giorno Giovanna, have a dream."

Abbacchio broke his gaze from Fiamma's looking to Giorno. "What are you talking about?"

Giorno stood up and started running to the cabin door. "You can solve the mystery, right? I'm counting on you!"

"Giorno! What the hell are you doing?!" Bucciarati shouted

"Something reckless," Fiamma muttered

As Giorno lept over a railing towards the doorway a tentacle-like appendage sprung forth from the entry snagging Giorno by the back of his jacket. A second slinky arm came out, this one holding a sword and it stabbed Giorno right in the back.

"That's not good," Fiamma said

"G-Giorno!" Bucciarati gasped

Giorno's face started to lose color and his body was shriveling, no, deflating like a balloon.

"There's an enemy over there! Shit! Giorno's in trouble!"

Bucciarati was about to come to Giorno's rescue but Abbacchio steps in front blocking his path.

"Abbacchio…."

"Giorno Giovanna, your one crazy bastard. All this to prove yourself. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Abbacchio's form glowed and a purple slick figure appeared behind him.


	5. Set the Mood for Moody Blues!

**Redangel14 - **How Fiamma and Giorno met will come up in a soon in a later chapter and how they established their sibling-like relationship will be explained further on.

**Dekablue -** In regards to pairings and how Fiamma ends up with someone will depend if its the OC or Mista. But with Fiamma's personality, it's more like a passion/loyalty thing rather than a standard romance.

* * *

**Mista - 24**

**Oc - 21**

**Oh, and the Oc is starting to catch up! Keep up your votes you've got plenty of time before the official pairing is made.**

* * *

**Set the Mood for Moody Blues! - Expose the Boat's Mystery!**

"Giorno where are you?!" Bucciarati ran to where Giorno was pulled down but a hand on each of his shoulders held him back.

Abbacchio stood to his left while Fiamma stood to his right, both gripping the man's shoulder.

"Don't go down there, Bucciarati. Actually, stay back. It's not that I trust Giorno Giovanna as one of us-"

_"Why does he keep using Giorno's full name like that?"_ Fiamma pondered

"-but Giorno seems to believe that you won't abandon him. He does some pretty crazy shit. Giorno Giovanna….what if that had actually killed you?"

"There he goes again. If I had a dollar every time he used Giorno's full name I'd be rich already." Fiamma thought

"There," Fiamma stated pointing at something.

Bucciarati followed Fiamma's finger. "The fly….Narancia's shoe! Giorno's powers hasn't disappeared yet. Does that mean Giorno's alive?"

"There!" Abbacchio shouted at noting the fly's movement. "Narancia and the enemy are below deck!"

"Sticky Fingers!"

Bucciarati's Stand came forth punching the deck.

_"Ah, I just realized I've never seen his Stand. Giorno told me about it but I wasn't really paying that close attention. It makes holes right….?"_

Fiamma's curiosity was answered as a long series of zippers appeared on the deck. They unzipped, revealing the empty lower level of the ship.

_"Zippers. That's right it makes zippers, not holes. But if a zipper is undone it makes a hole so technically I am correct."_ Fiamma thought

She crouched peering in the hole. "No ones there."

"Maybe they're right under where the fly is," Abbacchio said

"It's like Giorno said. The enemies not just hiding in some locker or behind something to attack," Bucciarati said

"Hey. The fly's coming around now." Abbacchio said

"That's strange. Where is the enemy going? How and where is the enemy hiding?" Bucciarati pondered aloud

"Regarding this enemy's abilities. I hate to admit it, but it looks like I'll have to accept what Giorno was saying. I'll use my Stand to solve this mystery!" Abbacchio said

_"About damn time. But it's coming closer so…."_

"You-" Abbacchio whipped around pointing a finger at Fiamma. "-cover your eyes! I don't want you to see my Stand."

Fiamma gave Abbacchio a blank stare, not that he could see her eyes past her bangs.

"What, do you expect me to do fight blind? That's stupid, the words you just said were stupid."

Abbacchio growled clenching his teeth, "You little-"

"Abbacchio!" Bucciarati sternly spoke, "We don't have time for this. If you're going to use your Stand do it now."

Abbacchio clenched his fist looking to Fiamma, the girl returned his stare tilting her head, and for some reason that seemed to push his buttons even further.

Before Abbacchio could decide what to do next, Fiamma grabbed the back of Bucciarati's and Abbacchio's collars before leaping into the zipper hole. As they passed into the lower deck Bucciarati's Stand closed the hole.

* * *

**Moody Blues**

**Power - C**

**Speed - C**

**Range - A**

**Durability - A**

**Precision - C**

**Potential - C**

* * *

"What was-!"

"It was getting too close." Fiamma interrupted Abbacchio.

She cocked her hip out putting a hand on it.

"We couldn't stand around waiting for you to use your Stand. I don't see why you won't, you seemed so confident in it before, where is that confidence now?"

Abbacchio glared at the girl, to him it sounded like she was challenging him, questioning his power, a blow was taken to his pride. Fiamma, however, was just being blunt as per usual but her words seemed to be enough to get Abbacchio moving.

"Moody Blues!"

Abbacchio summoned his Stand, as it came forth it made a mechanical noise, the same one you'd hear when a phone line was being connected.

_"His Stand is slick, makes me think of a dolphin."_

"Does Narancia from five minutes ago work?" Abbacchio asked Bucciarati.

"Yeah. That should be fine."

Moody Blues had a digital timer on its forehead which reset to 00:05:00:00. The Stand drifted out of the cabin to the deck above, the three following it.

"Is the fly all right?" Abbacchio asked

"It's going to the front," Fiamma said

"It's not you who I was asking," Abbacchio said

Fiamma gave a blank yet annoyed look. "You're my least favorite right now."

Abbacchio teeth clenched, brow twitching giving Fiamma a hard glare.

"Not now you two," Bucciarati spoke stopping a brewing argument. "Now our chance let's go."

Abbacchio made sure to cut his eyes at Fiamma before nodding his head to Bucciarati.

The trio walked towards the back of the ship where Moody Blues stood. The Stand's body started to change shape before it took on the form of Narancia, the only difference being the timer clock on the Narancia doubles forehead.

The Stand sat down then the timer started. Faint music started playing as the Narancia double tapped on his knees to the rhythm.

"What's that noise?" Bucciarati questions

"His headphones. Five minutes ago, Narancia was listening to his boombox," Abbacchio said

"He's going to go deaf if he listens to his music that loud," Fiamma said

The music stopped and the Narancia double gasped.

"Huh? What's wrong with this thing? It just stopped working!"

"This isn't it. Narancia was attacked a little after this," Bucciarati said

"I'll try fast-forwarding and searching," Abbacchio said

The timer started to speed up and the Moody Blues Narancia started to move at an intense speed. He got up from his seated position on the ground and walked towards the front of the boat. He took another seat on the upper deck and the conversation Bucciarati had announcing Polpo's treasure could be heard.

"It was right after this conversation that Narancia was attacked! We'd better be able to see just how he was attacked, Abbacchio," Bucciarati said

"My Stand replays everything. We'll be able to see everything, from Narancia's sweat to his pulse. And I'll follow him everywhere," Abbacchio said

"Cool," Fiamma simply said

"It's about time. Let's get behind Narancia. He's about to be attacked!" Bucciarati said

A second passed and a puncture wound appeared on Narancia's shoulder.

"L-Look! It's the same wound Giorno had!" Bucciarati exclaimed

The Narancia clone was then yanked back into the storage space Fiamma had said he disappeared into. His body laid limp in the small space before a hissing noise sounded.

Fiamma tilted her head, "Is he deflating?"

Narancia's body started to get smaller and smaller as if all of his insides were being siphoned out.

"He is deflating! Just like a balloon losing air!" Bucciarati exclaimed

"Air is leaking from his wound, deflating him. Looks like we know what the enemy's abilities are now." Abbacchio said

When Narancia's body was nothing but an empty husk he started to move, his body being pulled into a pipe.

"He's being pulled in! Pause it Abbacchio!" Bucciarati said

A click sound went off and Narancia's body stopped moving, paused in real life.

Bucciarati held up one of Narancia's limp noodle-like arms, "This is the answer to our mystery. His nails, flash, and bones are all rubbery like a condom, even his shoes, and his belt buckle."

_"What a gross comparison,"_ Fiamma thought

"He still has a pulse though. Just like Giorno and Fiamma said, he's alive," Bucciarati said

"I tooold you," Fiamma sang out, putting her chin in her hands. "Ahh, if the enemy is hiding so well he's gotta be all floppy like too, right?"

"Yes, he's doing this to his own body. Hiding in pipes or between the planks or walls, and he's dragged in Mista, Fugo, and Giorno, as well. That explains why Giorno's fly can trace the general area, but can't pinpoint exactly where they are."

"Fuuu," Fiamma let out a soft sigh of air, "And I can't pinpoint the enemy because this whole ship smells so weird."

"We figured out the enemies' ability. Now all we have to do is chase the enemy, find out where Narancia and the others are and save them and then beat the shit out the guy," Abbacchio said

"Ah, I like the sound of that." Fiamma pointed at Abbacchio. "You have now moved up my list."

Abbacchio gave the girl a perplexed glare but did not comment on her words.

"I'm resuming Moody Blues's replay."

"Wait a second, Abbacchio! While you're replaying, you can't attack or defend yourself. You're totally defenseless! It's dangerous to go into the pipe." Bucciarati said

Abbacchio chose not to follow Bucciarati's warnings, sending his Stand into the pipe. Fiamma took note of the distressed look present on Bucciarati.

_"Ahh, he seems worried. I'll go too."_

Fiamma stood up then jumped towards the pipe her body shifted and shrunk incredibly fast. Abbacchio and Bucciarati were stunned as a rat fell into the pipe.

Fiamma's tiny little feet scampered quickly through the pipe doing her best to keep up with Moody Blues.

_**~Rats are colorblind, and their eyesight is generally poor, but they can perceive their surroundings in other ways! Using its whiskers rats can feel their surroundings and a rat's hearing is so well that they can detect noises that reach the pitch of ultrasound!~**_

Fiamma couldn't see Moody Blues, but she could hear it. She chased after the Stand ready to provide any back up if she needed to. The further she went into the pipe the more sounds she started to pick up along with an interesting smell.

_"Ah, I can smell the others, along with a fifth new smell. Is that the enemy? Then why couldn't I smell him before?"_

Up on deck Abbacchio and Bucciarati were thrown into even further confusion. Abbacchio pointed out where the enemy was and using Sticky Fingers's Bucciarati unzipped the deck and the pipe below, but they discovered nothing there.

"Th-They're not there! Where's the enemy, Abbacchio? Where's your Moody Blues? Where are they?" Bucciarati questioned

"Right there." Abbacchio pointed to the open pipe. "It's my Stand. I know where it is. It's Right around there."

"Right around where?"

"I'm telling you, right where you opened up!"

Bucciarati took a closer look in the pipe. "Fiamma was following Moody Blues. She's not here either! She should have come by."

Sticky Fingers came out and started to attack all across the deck, unzipping several openings on the ship, and yet still the enemy found nothing.

"Where are they! This isn't good. Undo the replay and call your Stand back!" Bucciarati said

"I already did."

"It's coming."

Fiamma and Moody Blues had come to a dead-end. The pipe had suddenly ended and the two had been cornered, the enemy coming right for them.

"There's one more mystery shrouding the enemy!"

_"Ah, I can hear Abbacchio through his Stand."_

Moody Blues got into a fighting stance. "I'll solve this and kill that bastard!"

A rapier appeared out of the empty darkness of the pipe, shooting towards Abbacchio and Fiamma. Fiamma let out a high-pitched hiss pulling back but Moody Blues charged forward attacking unleashing a flourish of punches. The enemy was faster and struck Moody Blues stabbing the Stand.

_"That's not good."_

Moody Blues was gone as Abbacchio's body was pulled into the pipe, leaving just Fiamma against the enemy.

_"I can't do much damage as a rat. I could bite but the enemy is all rubbery he probably won't feel it."_

Fiamma was literally a rat trapped in a corner. The enemy attacked, jabbing its weapon at Fiamma. Due to the small space, Fiamma had only one move to avoid the attack. Running full speed she scampered up the side walling of the pipe, briefly running on a 45-degree angle, dodging the weapon. When she cleared the attack Fiamma fled running back the way she came, the enemy right on her tail.

Fiamma got closer and closer to the pipe opening but before she could escape she felt a stab in her rear end.

_"Shit, that's not good."_

Fiamma felt her body deflating as she lost control of her movement. Something wrapped around her small form, and she was pulled away, disappearing into the blackness of the pipe.

* * *

Bucciarati had lost Abbacchio to the enemy, when Fiamma didn't resurface, he knew he had lost her as well. That meant the leader was now all alone on the deck.

"You bastard….Where did you take Abbacchio! You took Fiamma too didn't you!?"

Sticky Fingers came forth and unzipped the deck in several more spots.

"Not in the cabin or the drainage pipe. Where are you hiding Abbacchio and the others?!"

Bucciarati was momentarily distracted by the cawing of seagulls from above.

"The fact that there are seagulls flying around must mean we're getting close to the shore. Looks like you're finally all alone, Bucciarati."

The voice of the enemy filled the air. The fly was now hovering before Bucciarati, it gave off a menacing aura, as if it was the enemy itself.

"You bas-"

"Hang on a sec. I'm the one who's gonna do the talking here. Shut your trap until I tell you to answer my questions, damn it!"

Bucciarati, with a steeled expression, backed off.

"Very good. I can finish you off at any time, and your crew is still alive but in suspended animation. You should be grateful. I could have killed them and thrown them into the sea, all chopped up nicely so the fishies could eat them easier. Depending on your actions, I may even consider turning your crew back to normal. All you have to do is tell me where Polpo's secret fortune is!"

"Are you from Passione?" Bucciarati questioned

"You really…..don't get it at all. I'll murder you, you little shit! Listen up! All you're allowed to say is where the money is! Just try and utter any other word from that asshole of a mouth! For every word you say, I'll kill one of your friends! Say, 'What?' and I'll kill them! Stay silent and I'll kill them! If I find out you're lying later, I'll kill them again! Got it? Speak cautiously and very carefully. Now then let me ask you where the money is hidden?"

Bucciarati briefly stayed silent as he watched the fly hover a few inches above the deck.

"Black-tailed gulls." He finally said

"Sorry, where?"

Bucciarati gestured to the birds flying close to the boat.

"Those aren't seagulls. They're black-tailed gulls. How do you tell them apart? The ones that sound like they're meowing are black-tailed gulls. You call them seagulls, but you were wrong. They're black-tailed gulls."

Silence permeated the air and despite the fact the enemy couldn't be seen his confusion and anger could easily be felt.

"I'm gonna kill one now!"

"Just try it! Better hope you don't get dragged down!" Bucciarati shouted

At Bucciarati's words water spewed out of one of the zipper opening in the middle of the deck. The ship started to rock back and forth as it quickly took in water.

"Wh-What the hell are you doing?!

Water breached the edge, flooding the deck. Within seconds the ship started to sink the stern of the ship already submerged.

Bucciarati quickly pulled himself on the upper deck towards the bow holding on the railing.

"I didn't punch the deck earlier to find where Abbacchio was. It was to put a hole in the bottom of the boat," Bucciarati said

"A h-hole?!"

"Abbacchio figured out where you were, and he was kind enough to show me where you are and how to know for sure. It was Abbacchio's blood. Abbacchio intentionally hurt his hand and showed me the blood trail. The blood trail did not go down below the deck! It was cut off right on the deck! So what does that mean and where was he dragged to?" Bucciarati said

The boat continued to sink and was already at a high altitude position, continuing to go deep into the water.

"I rented the yacht that was on the left. Abbacchio realized that when he looked up at the sky. I know where you are, so if you don't wanna drown, you'd best come out," Bucciarati said

Slowly the mast of the ship started to peel away following the rest of the boat, similar to a snake shedding its skin, and a second boat started to come forth.

"There were two boats!" Bucciarati exclaimed

When the second boat was fully formed Bucciarati jumped from the sinking one landing on the second boat's deck.

"You bastard…."

A wet hand appeared from below deck and someone pulled themselves up. Zucchero, who was huffing for air, after nearly drowning.

"You were hiding by thinly covering this yacht with another one. That's why Fiamma kept saying the boat smelled odd. You were traveling through the thin gap between them and attacking us from there. No wonder we couldn't figure it out. You get points for that." Bucciarati said

"Stay back, Bucciarati! I'll kill your friends!" Zucchero held Abbacchio's deflated form while his Stand, Soft Machine, held its sword at Abbacchio's neck.

"You should know better than anyone that you couldn't survive in a gang if a measly little threat like that scares you. Give up, and I'll forgive you. But the moment you stab Abbacchio…..I will end your life."

Zucchero stared at Bucciarati, the two men locked in a staredown.

He took no heed of Bucciarati's warning and let out a cackle like laugh going to stab Abbacchio.

_**"HA!"**_

Sticky Fingers unzipped its arm throwing a fist at Zucchero. With the added length the punch struck Zucchero right in the face.

"It's just as Giorno said. The fact that you had to hide to attack is your weakness. Your way too slow."

A zipper appeared around Zucchero's neck and his head popped right off.

* * *

One by one everyone was turned back to normal, glad to no longer be airless human balloons.

Fiamma was the last to change back, when she was reinflated she was still a rat, as she couldn't change back beforehand.

Giorno held Fiamma as she moved her body trying to regain her mobility.

"Giorno, why are you holding a rat?" Mista questioned. "Does this ship have rats on it?!"

The rat hopped off Giorno's hands and before it reached the deck Fiamma appeared in a crouched position.

"Ah, the rat was the woman!" Narancia exclaimed

"That sucked." Fiamma stood up fully cracking her neck. "Ah, the boat smells normal now."

"The enemy used his Stand to create a second boat and hide it over the original," Bucciarati said

"Ah…"

Fiamma looked to where Zucchero's body laid and, just his body, as his head was a few feet away. She walked over to the lone head making sure to step on Zucchero's body on her way.

She grabbed Zucchero by his hair holding his head up so that he was at eye level with her.

Although her expression was calm and rather placid, a wave of fear went over Zucchero. The poor man couldn't even cry out as Sticky Fingers zipped his mouth shut.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to those who have been checking in. Just to let the readers know I'm fine, just busy catching up on other things and trying to find inspiration. I hope all of you are safe and stay healthy.**


	6. The Six Bullets of Sex Pistols

**DCDGojra - **Yes, that is right.

* * *

**Current Pairing Results**

**Mista - 26**

**OC - 22**

* * *

**The Six Bullets of Sex Pistols - The Call is Coming From Inside the Boathouse!**

"O-Ow! Hey, right there." Narancia winced holding his head. "Hey, Fugo, could you take a look right here?" He gestured to the back of his head.

"Oh, dear." Fugo examined Narancia's head. "You've definitely got one. It's pretty big."

"Ow! That hurts! Quit it! Don't touch it!" Narancia shouted

Narancia's pain quickly turned to anger, and he growled.

"God damn it, you bastard!" He shouted, kicking Zucchero's body. "You're gonna pay for that, you piece of shit! I've got a bump on my head because of you!" Reeling his leg back, Narancia kicked Zucchero over and over again. "I hope you're prepared! Take this! And this!"

Fugo joined in delivering his own swift-footed kicks "Seriously! Who do you think you are?!"

"You bastard!"

Zucchero's body was sent flying into the air courtesy of a powerful kick from Abbacchio. When Zucchero's body hit the deck the trio showed no mercy attacking the body with a flurry of kicks.

"Ah...so entertaining. They've all moved up the list." Fiamma said

The young woman was lying down at the very edge of the ship, her arm was over the side of the boat halfway in the water. Bubbles were forming from where her hand was in the water and as they slowly started to die down Fiamma pulled her arm back up revealing Zucchero's head. Fiamma was holding the man's head by grasping a large chunk of the gangster's hair.

"You lasted longer this time. Good job. Let's do it again."

Zucchero let out a muffled scream before his head was dunked back under the water. With his head submerged Zucchero was unable to see the pain being inflicted upon his body, but he could still feel it. As his immobile body was subjected to more abuse a harsh jolt from a kick caused something to fall from his pants pocket.

"Hey, something fell off him," Giorno pointed out

He picked the item up, revealing it to be Zucchero's wallet.

Giorno opened the wallet pulling out an ID. "Let's see. Mario Zucchero. His home address is in Rome. So he's a gangster from Rome."

Fiamma had just dunked Zucchero's head for another round of their "game" when someone stepped up behind her, casting a shadow over her. She looked over her shoulder to see Mista, the helmet-wearing gangster holding a pair of glasses and some fishing line.

"Let me see him," Mista gestured to Zucchero's head.

Fiamma, interested as to what Mista was going to do, pulled Zucchero out of the water tossing his head on deck. Mista walked over to the dismembered head crouching down next to him. Fiamma stepped back crossing her arms as she leaned against the ship's railing.

Mista pointed to something stuck on Zucchero's cheek.

"So is that thing on your face garbage or is it a piece of seaweed? It looks like it would be seaweed, but it also looks like it could be a piece of plastic. It would break my heart if it's actually garbage because it'd mean that his beautiful ocean is polluted. Mind if I take a closer look at it."

Zucchero panicked further as Mista leaned in closer, the man's terrified screams muffled by the zipper over his lips.

"Hey. I asked you if you'd mind if I took a closer look at that. Answer me when I ask you a question, would you?"

Fiamma watched with curiosity, anticipating what Mista was going to do next.

"You seem very interested in these, but they're not mine," Mista spoke holding up the glasses and fishing line. "They were inside the boat. Which would you prefer me to use? The glasses or the fishing line? We need some answers from you. If we don't get some, well be in danger. You have a partner don't you, Mr. Zucchero. And they're also a Stand user, aren't they? That's why I need to use these. You don't even want to bother telling me which one you'd like me to use?

"Looks like he won't talk you better use both," Fiamma suggested

"Alright, I'll use both!"

Mista unraveled some of the fishing line and put the hook through Zucchero's eyelid. He swung then Zucchero's head wrapping the fishing line around a rail so Zucchero hung midair. The man's eyelid forced to remain open due to it being pierced by the fishing hook.

"Well do you feel like talking now?" Mista said

He took the glasses placing them on Zucchero.

_"Creative."_

Fiamma walked up behind Mista putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You are now at the top of the list." She stated

Mista gave the woman a confused look but then quickly noted their close proximity. His gaze lingered downward and he flushed. Fiamma's outfit surely outlined her figure well.

Fiamma caught his wandering eyes, so she placed the palm of her hand on his forehead and with a firm but not too rough way pushed his head back, so he was staring up at the sky.

Suddenly music started to play, Fiamma turned to see Narancia had turned the boombox on.

**_Vocal percussion on a whole nother level_**

**_Coming from my mind_**

**_Vocal percussion on a whole nother level_**

**_Coming from my mind_**

The young woman watched as Narancia danced to the beat in front of Zucchero. The beheaded man's open eyes teared up then started to burn as the rays of the sun beat down on his eye, which was only intensified by the magnifying properties of the glasses on his face.

_**Haaaaaa...**_

_**We're Golden Wind...**_

_**Kono me amareri maroreri merare maro**_

_**Haaaaaa haaa-ah...**_

_**We're Golden Wind...**_

_**Kono me amareri maroreri merare maro**_

Fiamma sat next to Zucchero's head, her legs in a criss-cross position, watching fascinated by the sight as Mista and Fugo joined in on the dancing, the trio performing a choreographed dance mocking Zucchero as he suffered.

_**It's like a burning sunrise**_

_**Ahi makareru makare pun pun kete**_

_**It's like a burning sunset**_

_**Ahi makareru makare pun pun kete**_

_**It's like a burning sunrise**_

_**Ahi makareru makare pun pun kete**_

_**It's like a burning sunset**_

_**Ahi makareru makare pun pun kete**_

"What do you think of them?" Fiamma aksed, glancing over to Zucchero.

The head responded by letting out a muffled whimper.

Fiamma nodded her head, "Yeah, I think they're good dancers too."

"If you're not going to tell us the name of your partner who's coming after us and their Stand ability you should probably start worrying about your other eye, Mr. Zucchero!" Mista said

Zucchero's eye was burning to the point smoke was coming off of it.

"Quit playing around, you dumbasses."

Abbacchio's voice cut through and the music ended.

"Damn it, come here and look at this."

* * *

**Soft Machine**

**Power - A**

**Speed - C**

**Range - E**

**Durability - A**

**Precision - D**

**Potential - E**

* * *

Everyone gathered around Abbacchio looking into the main cabin. Moody Blues was out and had taken the form of Zucchero.

"He was using the radio on the boat," Abbacchio said

"Let's see," Bucciarati said

"This whole boat was flat, but we'll be able to see him in 3-D now that it's back to normal," Abbacchio said

A groan of pain sounded and Abbacchio whipped around smashing his fist into Zucchero's floating head. The blow was hard enough to snap the fishing line so Zucchero's head flew away bouncing several times on the deck. He was no longer forced to stare at the sun, with his eye being burned out, too bad the hook was still in his eyelid.

"Giorno!" Abbacchio turned and pointed at the blonde. "I have no intention of showing you my Stand! Turn around! I'll do you a favor and let you hear its voice, at least."

Giorno made no arguments whatsoever and silently turned around.

Abbacchio then pointed his finger at Fiamma. "You turn around too!"

"I've already seen your Stand," Fiamma said

"Turn!"

Fiamma crossed her arms. "Your now back at the bottom of the list." She stated before turning around.

When the two new members were looking away Moody Blues started its replay.

"I've already made four of them my hostages. All that's left is Bucciarati and two others. I'll have this taken care of in no time. They were heading….to Capri!"

"He told them where we were heading!" Mista exclaimed

"After I get rid of his six friends, I'm gonna make Bucciarati cough it up. Over."

The radio light went green signaling an incoming transmission.

"Was that yacht named Lagoon? What's your current location?"

"We're about two hours out from Capri. Bucciarati is wary of anyone following him, so he's taking a very roundabout route."

"Got it. I'll take a high-speed boat and wait for you at Capri. Dock at Maticna Grande. Over and out."

The transmission ended and Moody Blues took on its normal form.

"That's the end of the conversation. The radio cut off," Abbacchio said

Looks of worry filtered through the group. The only people who didn't seem troubled by the fact that their location had been outed was Fiamma and Giorno. Giorno was a pro at keeping a cool head and calm expression. Fiamma wasn't worried simply because she had stopped paying attention. The young woman had ventured to the bow of the ship perched on the railing watching the water.

_"I wonder what kind of fish I could catch in this water?"_

"This ain't good. With a high-speed vessel, they can get from Naples to Capri in thirty minutes!" Fugo said

"That means they're definitely already on the island!" Mista said

"Who is it? Who the hell was on the radio?" Narancia said

Mista ran over to Zucchero's head. "I'm going to make this guy tell us who it is, no matter what!"

"No, he's a hardcore gangster. It'll probably take some time to get anything out of him. He probably won't say anything today. Besides, he might not know what his partners Stand looks like. It's possible his partners kept it secret even from him," Bucciarati explained

"Then what are we supposed to do? What if we just come ashore like this? If they find out we're the ones in this boat instead of Zucchero…."

"Also, if this boat doesn't arrive at Maticna Grande in about an hour, the guy on the radio is sure to know something happened to Zucchero. If that happens, who knows if we'll be able to get the money? In fact, I have my doubts we make it back to Naples in one piece!" Fugo said

"What are we going to do, Bucciarati?" Abbacchio asked

The group waited for Bucciarati to give orders, to come up with some idea.

"Before this boat docks, all we need is someone to head to the island first and get rid of the guy."

A plan was thrown out but Bucciarati wasn't the one who threw it but rather Giorno, was the one who spoke.

Everyone minus Fiamma stared at the blonde teen various expressions crossing their face.

"What hell are you talking about? Are you sure your not stupid? Get to the island before this boat? What are we supposed to do? Swim there?" Narancia said

"Yes," Giorno stated simply.

"Huh?!" Narancia said

Giorno held up his thumb and pointer finger and Bucciarati's eyes widened a fraction remembering him doing so a previous time.

Giorno gave a sharp whistle confusing everyone but Bucciarati. Upfront Fiamma's ears twitched picking up the whistle, and she sat up straighter, her pupils contracting into cat-like slits.

"Fiamma, I need a lift to the island," Giorno said

To say the group was confused was an understatement, this confusion only increased when Fiamma ran by, she didn't stop moving hopping on the railing of the boat. Before anyone could question what was happening, Fiamma's body started to glow as she activated her Stand.

Her skin began to turn blue, scales started littering her skin, gills appeared on her neck as a large fin formed on her back.

Fiamma kicked off the railing doing a flip, heading for the water. As she tumbled in the air her transformation continued. Her legs vanished, replaced with a large tail, and the fin on her back unfurled showing its large size, while two more fins sprouted from her forearms.

Fiamma landed in the water with a large splash, the water settled for a brief moment before Fiamma popped her head back out as everyone stared at her.

"A beautiful mermaid!"

"I've taken on the features of a sailfish. It's the fastest animal in the sea. This way I'll be able to pull while swimming." Fiamma stated

"I'll be going with Fiamma, with her pulling me, we'll reach the island much quicker than this boat." Giorno looked to the sky, the sun perfectly hitting his face to illuminate him. "I, Giorno Giovanna, have a dream. I want that ten billion lire. We have to use that money to make Bucciarati a capo and move our way up the ranks."

"Giorno…"

Fiamma gave a small set of golf like claps from her place in the water. _"Giorno always knows what to say."_

Abbacchio chuckled looking at Giorno. "You're going to go? All right, fine. You got some good ideas, boy. But sadly, you don't know this guy's name or what he looks like. Capri is filled with tourists. How the hell are you going to find him?"

"I agree with Giorno's plan," Mista announced. "Even if we don't know who this guy is, if he's waiting for Zucchero to arrive in this boat, I think there's a high possibility that we can attack first-" Mista reached into his boot pulling out a pistol, "-rather than wait for him to attack. So how many people can you pull mermaid lady?"

"I'm not a mermaid. I can pull you both although it'll decrease my speed a bit." Fiamma stated

Giorno kicked up a buoy, "I can change this boy into a fish. If both it and Fiamma pull we can still get there quickly."

"My Stand Sex Pistols is made for killing. It's perfect for situations like this. I'll be going too."

* * *

Even with Fiamma and the fish pulling it still took the trio some time to get to the island. Fiamma was starting to get tired, the constant use of her Stand like this was wearing on her.

_"I need to eat."_ Fiamma thought as she turned back into her normal form.

She looked at the water seeing some fish swim by. With a spark of an idea Fiamma lifted her hand and it turned into a bear paw.

"We have 20 minutes before the time Zucchero was supposed to meet up with the man on Capri. That's about all the time we have left," Giorno said

"Giorno, how does the marina look?" Mista asked

Giorno pulled out a pair of binoculars scoping out the marina. "Not good. Just as Abbacchio said, there are a lot of tourists. And they all look like they're waiting for someone. They're probably just waiting for sightseeing vessels, but….Mista, you have a plan to find the guy among the crowd of tourists in the next 20 minutes, right?"

Giorno turns around to see not only Mista gone but Fiamma too. Perplexed, he looked around only to find Mista a few feet away sitting on a rock, using a second rock like a table. Mista had spread a small table cloth on the rock setting up lunch, utensils and wine included.

"What...are you doing?" Giorno said

"It's way past lunchtime. I'd prefer to go to that restaurant over there, but it's probably a bad idea to have lunch at a restaurant right in front of the marina. I don't know what this guy looks like, but he probably knows what I look like since I'm on Bucciarati's team. That goes for you, too," Mista said

Giorno sighed, "I have no idea what you're talking about, but listen, Mista. I know we said about 20 minutes, but if he's the picky type, we might only have about ten. Maybe even five. He may get suspicious when the Lagoon doesn't come into port and figure out that something happened to Zucchero. If that happens, we won't have a chance to find him. We have to make our move imme-"

"And I told you, this is my lunchtime! Lunchtime is for lunch! Even grocery and bookstores in this country honor lunchtime. No one works if they don't have their lunch. I'm not saying I'm like that but," Mista reached for his pistol flicking open the barrel, "these little guys pretty much expect it."

"YEEAAAH!"

"Lunchtime!"

"Give us food!"

Six small yellow creatures crawled out of the barrel of Mista's gun. They had teardrop-shaped heads with a number on each forehead going from 1 to 7, with the number 4 being skipped. Their eyes were large and white with black outlines.

Mista held up a few slices of meat. "Here you go, guys. Lunch is served. Tuscan salami is delicious!"

The little Stand's immediately dove in devouring the slices.

"Ah, they're cute," Fiamma spoke from behind Mista.

"You think so?" Mista questioned with a small smirk.

He turned around and was taken aback to see Fiamma was also eating, half of a fish in her mouth.

"Where did you get that?" Giorno asked

Fiamma pointed a thumb over her shoulder.

If Giorno was being completely honest he would say he wasn't surprised to find what Fiamma had done. The woman had somehow set up a small fire pit in the sand and had some fish skewered on sticks over it. The fish were basically resting on the fire to cook faster.

Mista's Stand, specifically Number 3 started causing trouble as it bullied Number 5.

"Come one Number 3. Stop making Number 5 cry! Stop fighting. There's enough for all of you. They all believe that they do the most work, so they have the right to eat more than the others. I work so hard not to play favorites." Mista said

Fiamma and Giorno watched as Number 3, for what seemed to be no reason at all, sucker-punched Number 5 right in the face. Number 5 responded by crying rather loudly.

"Number 5! Quit crying already!" Mista said

_"It's like he's a Dad with a gaggle of kids,"_ Fiamma thought

"What are they? How many of those things do you have?" Giorno questions

"Hey, don't call them 'things'. They get pissed off when they are treated like pets. There are six of them, and there isn't a Number 4 because four is bad luck. There's one for each bullet," Mista explained

"Each bullet?"

"This guy here keeps rushing us. Could you guys take a nap after work is done?" Mista asked

"Hell no!"

"Hey, Number 3! I keep telling you not to hit the others!" Mista scolded

_"Differently a Dad with a group of rambunctious children."_ Fiamma thought

"Mista!" Giorno said

"I'll convince these guys to work. So, Giorno, you get the radio out of that plastic bag." Mista said

Giorno got the radio setting it up. When he was good to go he nodded to Mista and the marksmen nodded back before taking off.

"Fiamma," Giorno said

"Right."

Fiamma gave a nod to Giorno, and then she was gone with only a few feathers left in her wake.

* * *

While Mista handled things on the ground Fiamma kept watch from above. The plan was set in motion as a man walked out of the boathouse. He cupped his hands around his mouth and started shouting. He announced there was a call from Zucchero coming through to the boathouse and for the intended recipient to come. The plan was to lure out the enemy with the false declaration. But as the boathouse worker continued to shout no one answered, coming to the call.

Mista looked to Giorno looking for a signal to give him an answer if the enemy was taking the bait. Giorno quickly looked at Fiamma with his binoculars.

Fiamma had taken the form of an owl, to be more specific, a great horned owl.

_**"Owls have large forward-facing eyes, their eyes are so big that they can make up from 1% - 5% of the owl's body weight. While humans only have a 70-degree range of vision owls have a 110-degree range! Owls can not roll or move their eyes and can only look forward but they make up for that by being able to move their heads up 270 degrees. With such a wide range of vision, it's hard for any prey to escape this predator!"**_

Fiamma lifted her right wing, a signal for Giorno, meaning she hadn't seen anyone.

Giorno looked back to Mista shaking his head no. He was growing worried as the enemy should have been on the island.

Fiamma continued to scan the area turning her head left and right the finally, something caught her eye. Fiamma let out a screech lifting both her wings flapping them. Giorno hearing the screech looked up to Fiamma as she gave the signal she spotted something. Fiamma left her perch flying off and Giorno was about to follow her movements with the binoculars but a voice coming over his radio stopped him.

"Did something happen, Zucchero? Why did you request an announcement? Is there a problem? Over."

"What's going on?" Giorno questions

Fiamma swooped down dropping next to Giorno morphing back into a human.

"He's in the boathouse."

"What?!" Giorno looked through his binoculars focusing on the small building. He gasped spotting a figure in the window. "How?! This is not good. Does that boathouse have a back entrance?"

"There has to be a back entrance, I would've seen him enter from anywhere but the back," Fiamma stated

"We have to warn Mista!" Giorno said

Giorno started waving his arms but from the distance he was at Mista couldn't figure out what Giorno was trying to relay to him. Mista stepped out from his hiding spot walking in front of the window.

"Fiamma!"

"Right."

Fiamma shapeshifted while running to Mista's aid while Giorno continued to shout trying to warn him. But even on four legs, Fiamma wasn't going to reach Mista in time so that left Giorno with only one other choice.

He grabbed the radio yelling into it.

"He's already there! Mista! He's already on the radio!"

Without an ounce of hesitation, Mista turned around pointing his gun at the window. The man inside quickly lowered the window blinds blocking Mista's view of the inside, but that was no hindrance to him. Mista pulled the trigger of his gun firing off two shots into the window.

"Go, Sex Pistols!"

Number 1 and Number 2 ricochet a bullet maneuvering its trajectory and it landed on its target, hitting the mystery enemy right in his leg.

The commotion Mista caused caught the attention of the many patrons in the area. The boathouse worker shouted pointing at Mista.

"Wh-Who the hell are you?! What was that noise?"

"Gunshots. Did it bother you? It probably isn't as loud as in the movies. But if it did bother you...I'm sorta busy right now, so I'll listen to your complaints later," Mista said

He walked into the boathouse not noticing a cat trail in behind him. Fiamma watched silently as Mista evaluated the situation, there had been a back entrance which the enemy escaped through. The gunshot wound Mista had given him was bleeding pretty heavy, leaving behind a nice pool of blood along with a small trail for Mista to follow. When he walked out the back entrance Fiamma changed back into a human, crouching down examining the blood.

When she was done she stood up stepping out the backdoor. The moment she was outside Fiamma spotted Mista running and hopping onto the side of a large truck hanging on the passenger side door. The truck sped up heading up a windy road towards the mountains.

Fiamma sighed crossing her arms.

"I better go."


	7. Mission Complete! Bucciarati Is a Capo!

**Guest (DCDGojira) - **That's great!

**lcliannagalaxia - **I don't want that to happen. I'm really trying hard to think of something that would work out. But its hard cause I think it's a pivotal point of the JJBA storyline.

**TheRealRohan - **Thank you! Fanrart! Love it!

* * *

**Alright, readers here's the progress of the pairing!**

**Mista - 30**

**Oc - 24**

**Mista is pulling ahead!**

* * *

**Mission Complete! Bucciarati Is a Capo - Onto the Next Mission!**

_"Ah...I have to be careful with my transformations. I don't have a lot of energy."_

Upon the winding rocky roadway, a man was taking a stroll enjoying the scenic view.

A trotting sound got the man's attention and his jaw dropped as a deer-like animal ran by.

**_"The Pronghorn Antelope! These animals can not only reach speeds of up to 60 mph but they can maintain that speed for quite some time! The pronghorn's have distinctive hooves with two long pointed toes that cushion them as they run. They run with their mouths open to take in more oxygen to fuel their muscles."_**

After running almost to the top of the mountain road Fiamma caught up with the truck, but that's only because it had stopped. Fiamma stopped using Wild Thing going back to normal before nimbly climbing on top of the truck.

What she was met with was a wounded Mista and what appeared to be the corpse of the enemy, Squadra.

"Oh, you got him. Hmm is he dead?"

Fiamma sent a kick to Squadra's side and the man gurgled in the pool of blood he was lying in.

"No, he's alive."

Fiamma looked at Mista and pointed at him.

"Ah, you're bleeding quite a lot there. We should get back and get that treated."

Fiamma looked over the edge of the truck looking into the driver's side window, her sudden appearance scaring the man.

"Hey. This guy up here is bleeding so we need to go back down the mountain. Start driving," Fiamma said

She pulled her head back and the driver sat there frozen both confused and scared.

Fiamma's head reappeared and the man jumped once again startled.

"That wasn't an option. Drive." Fiamma firmly stated

The Driver let out a scared squeal through his teeth but nodded his head. He started the truck up again, turning it around to go back down the mountain. Fiamma satisfied, nodded, pulling her head away.

* * *

With the threat eliminated the group met up again heading to the location of Polpo's hidden treasure. But first, the group had to make a pit stop to patch up the injured Mista. Fiamma took to carrying the man, things would only be harder if he passed out. Mista did not seem to mind being in the woman's arms, and Fiamma wasn't oblivious to the man's head that crept close to her chest. That's why when they arrived at their location, a restroom, Fiamma unceremoniously dropped Mista on the sink.

Fugo closely examined Mista's wound.

"Yeah, you're going to have to go to the hospital."

"I know that! I'm asking you to do something in the meantime!" Mista said

"Vey well." Fugo reached in a bag pulling out a stapler.

"H-Het, Fugo, you aren't-"

Mista had every right to be nervous as Fugo without hesitation stapled Mista's wound shut.

"What the hell is this!"

"Staples!" Narancia pointed with laughter. "But wow, it actually closed up, just like closing a comic book!"

"Narancia, could you wrap up his stomach with masking tape now?" Fugo asked

"Sure."

"You sure this isn't going to get infected?" Mista questioned

"Don't worry about a thing."

"Actually, you know, I kinda like it."

"Would you quiet down."

Bucciarati entered the restroom with Giorno and Abbacchio.

"Well done, you guys. Thanks to you, we were able to get to Capri safely. Zucchero, who attacked us on the boat and the guy Mista handled, are both passed out on the boat. No need to worry about them anymore."

"Then let's hurry up to the place where the ten billion lire is hidden!" Narancia said

"Where did you hide it, Bucciarati? A hidden safe at the bank? Or maybe you buried it in a cave on the island?" Abbacchio asked

Bucciarati pulled up the sleeve of his suit looking at his watch. "Could you wait just a little longer?"

"Why is that? Why are you so worried about the time?" Fugo asked

"Shh!" Narancia suddenly whispered, putting a finger over his mouth.

He walked out of the bathroom to see two people outside cleaning. One was a rather short older man and the other was a pink-haired boy.

"Hey, you guys. Were still in here, so how 'bout it? Can't you do the cleaning later?"

The boy stopped cleaning looking at Narancia.

"Does your name happen to be Toilette?"

"Huh? What was that?"

The boy pointed at a sign. "If your name is actually Toilette, that would mean this is your house. You can boss around anyone you want in your own house. But if that isn't the case, you've got no right to boss me around."

With that said the boy moved, going to enter the restroom.

"Huh? Hey, wait, dumbass!" Narancia put a hand on the boy's shoulder as he whipped out a knife putting at the boy's neck. "Didn't you hear me? I said not to go in there!"

The boy showed no fear whatsoever. He dropped his mop swiftly, turning around bending Narancia's arm so the knife was now pointing at the person holding it.

"Wh-what the hell do you think you're doing?! You want a piece of me!? I'll kill you!"

Narancia whipped out a second knife aiming to stab the boy.

"Wait!"

Narancia paused, knife inches from the boy's neck.

"Why did you stop me?!"

"Everyone. Stop Narancia!" Bucciarati said

The old man, who hadn't stopped sweeping the entire time finally halted in his task looking up.

"That voice...It appears we've kept you waiting."

"All of you, bow," Bucciarati ordered. "This is Mr. Pericolo, one of the capos of Passione."

"I came to accept the ten billion lire, Bucciarati."

Everyone bowed at Pericolo, except Fiamma as she didn't know why she had to do so. Giorno helped though, by forcibly pushing the girls head down so she was copying everyone else.

"I contacted him as soon as we reached the island. Mr. Pericolo came all this way to accept the money. Thank you so much for coming all this way, sir," Bucciarati said

"No, no. I'm the one who said I wanted to come. All of you, lift your heads." Pericolo looked to Giorno and Fiamma. "You two must be the newbies I heard about."

"Yes, sir," Giorno responded for both himself and Fiamma.

Pericolo pointed at Giorno. "Bucciarati's told me all about you." He then focused on Fiamma. "You...I've heard many things about you, but not from Bucciarati. You're the Beast of the Night, correct?"

Fiamma nodded her head. "Yeah."

Bucciarati and the rest of the men were confused by the title. Beast of the Night was some kind of an urban legend around the main city, but Fiamma was it?

"A creature that stalks the night, pouncing upon unsuspecting victims, dragging them deep into the darkness of the night, only their echoing screams left behind. To think of such a young woman who was the source of such stories. Now that you two have joined Passione, you're basically family. You're free to call me Mr. Pericolo."

"Ol-"

Giorno covered Fiamma's mouth. "Thank you, sir."

Pericolo turned to Narancia. "You're there. Sorry about earlier. This one doesn't like being touched." He gestured to his young companion.

"Sure."

His simple answer got Narancia a swift punch in the stomach from Fugo.

"You!"

"You mean, 'Yes, sir!'"

"Mr. Pericolo," Bucciarati spoke up. "Why are you dressed up as a janitor? "

"There's a perfectly good reason for this. I'll tell you later. More importantly, you do have it, don't you? The ten billion lire to hand over to the organization." Pericolo said

"Yes, sir. Right here." Bucciarati gestured to the restrooms.

"What? What did you just say?!"

"He said it's right here!"

"Here?!"

Bucciarati put on a pair of gloves approaching the urinals.

"Bucciarati where is it? All I see are urinals," Fugo said

Sticky Fingers came out and punched one of the urinals. Two zippers appeared and opened revealing a mass of gold and jewelry hidden within.

The group gasped amazed at the sight.

_"Gross but smart."_ Fiamma thought

"I-It was inside the urinal?!" Abbacchio said

"I mean that's as safe as it gets! Sucks to be the guys who've been peeing there this whole time!" Mista said

Fiamma zoned out as Pericolo examined the goods making sure they were the real deal. When it was confirmed that the jewels and gold were real everyone exited the restroom.

"The reality this fortune shows us is that the owner is intelligent and trustworthy. Congratulations, Bucciarati. You've been promoted to the position of Capo."

"H-Hell, yeah! He's a Capo! Bucciarati's finally a Capo!" Narancia exclaimed

"You'll be taking over Polpo's turf, now that he's dead. You'll be overseeing the gambling, money-lending, and smuggling at the harbor, as well as the restaurants and hotels in Naples. Fifty percent of the profit will go to the organization, and the other fifty will be yours. By the way, I know you just took over for Polpo, but he had left one job unfinished. Of course, you'll be taking on any jobs that Polpo had, Bucciarati. Are you okay with that?" Pericolo said

"A job that Polpo left unfinished?" Bucciarati questioned

"It's a direct order from the boss."

"The….boss?"

"The boss no ones ever met?"

"An order directly from him?"

"Correct. I'll tell you right here and now. You'll be guarding the boss's daughter, and risking your lives doing so. That's all," Pericolo said

"Daughter?!"

"Did you say, daughter? The boss has a daughter?"

"You'll start guarding her right now. I've handed her over to you." Pericolo said

"Handed her over?" Bucciarati questioned confused

The others looked around searching for any girl in the area.

Fiamma tilted her head. _"Can they not tell?"_

"There," Fiamma stated grabbing the attention of the others. "Right there." She pointed at the "boy" how got the better of Narancia.

The group gaped surprised that Fiamma was right.

The pink-haired girl started removing her gloves. "Do you mind if I go to the bathroom?"

"That's fine Trish," Pericolo said

"For now stay by her side. The order is already in effect." Bucciarati said

Fugo, Narancia, and Mista trailed after Trish. They were going to enter the restroom but were stopped by Fiamma appearing before them blocking the entrance. She had her hand up in a "stop" motion.

"Read." Fiamma pointed to a sign showing that this was the female restroom. "Stay outside." She stated before going into the restroom.

* * *

Trish had entered one of the stalls and Fiamma leaned against the sink, arms crossed waiting patiently. When the young teen was done she came out of the stall in a new outfit more befitting, and it made it clear that she was a girl. Trish made her way to the sinks meeting the eyes of Fiamma. Fiamma just stared back, through her bangs, making and holding direct eye contact was something she was good at. It demonstrated dominance. Trish broke eye contact as she turned washing her hands.

Fiamma noticed how she was taller than Trish, but then again she was just a teenager somewhere around Giorno's age if she had to guess, and Fiamma was a young woman.

Trish finished up walking out of the restroom Fiamma following behind. Mista, Fugo, and Narancia were waiting right there just like Fiamma had told them to do.

Trish looked over all of them before turning to Fugo.

"Um…."

"M-Me?"

"Yes. Is it with you….um….Am I going to be with you now?" Trish asked

"Yes. But it'll be all of us. We will be risking our lives to protect you," Fugo said

"And the woman too?" Trish asked, pointing at Fiamma.

"Yes."

"I see...Then would you mind taking off that jacket?" Trish gestured to Fugo's jacket.

"My jacket? Why?" Fugo asked

"Just hurry up and take it off. It's not as if I want to see you shirtless or anything," Trish said

"V-Very well." Fugo took off his jacket holding it up.

Fiamma raised a brow while Narancia and Mista gaped as they watched Trish dry her wet hands on Fugo's jacket.

"I don't have a handkerchief, so go buy one for me. Also, some stockings and Givenchy Blush No. 2. The stockings need to be reinforced at the thighs. Get the latest issue of Italian Vogue, too, and some mineral water. I'd rather die than drink one that's not from France, though. When you're done gawking at the scenery, go buy that stuff for me."

Mista and Narancia stared at Trish not believing what she just said. Fiamma had cocked a brow putting a hand on her hip.

"Br-"

Fiamma was surprised as a hand was slapped over her mouth, the action itself didn't surprise her as Giorno did this to her on a constant basis. She was surprised because it was Mista who had done it.

"Hmm...only Giorno's ever done this to me. This is odd." Fiamma thought

Fugo had stayed silent staring down at his damp jacket. As Trish walked away Fugo shouted angrily, throwing his jacket on the ground.

* * *

The group took the boat back to the mainland. Once they landed they made their way to a safe house. Narancia had been sent on his own to go get the things Trish requested, while the others stayed behind to guard the girl.

Fiamma did a sweep around the area as a bloodhound, if someone other than the group was in the area Fiamma would pick it up. Her job was to do rotating shifts every half an hour to check the surrounding area for enemies.

When Fiamma returned from her second sweep of the area Abbacchio, Giorno, and Mista were in the main area of the house.

Bodyguard duty can sometimes be quite boring, which is exactly what the group experiencing right now. Abbacchio had taken it upon himself to quell this boredom by discussing something with Fiamma.

"You beastie girl," Abbacchio spoke up.

"Hmm?" Fiamma looked around then pointed at herself. "Me?"

"Yes, you idiot. Your Stand you can turn into animals right," Abbacchio said

"Yes," Fiamma answered

"You act like one too," Abbacchio said

"Huh?" Fiamma said not understanding.

Abbacchio walked towards the door stepping outside to pick up a stick. "Let's see how much of an animal you are. Fetch!" He shouted, throwing the stick.

He wasn't actually expecting the woman to go after it, merely teasing the girl trying to get a reaction that would briefly satisfy his boredom, but much to his surprise Fiamma reacted instantly, chasing after the stick.

Halfway to the stick, Fiamma had turned into a Border Collie. She grabbed the stick in her mouth then trotted over bak over to Abbacchio dropping it before his feet, her tail wagging ready another throw. Abbacchio's mouth was slightly agape, still surprised by Fiamma's actions.

The strange silence in the room was finally broken when Mista started laughing, finding the entire thing funny.

Giorno wore a small amused smile, memories of him, and Fiamma coming to mind. She was an odd one that was for sure. He remembered when he first met Fiamma.


	8. La Squadra Esecuzioni

**Guest - **Yes, I was going to give Jouji his own story arc before we get to part 6. It's not gonna be long but mainly there to establish Jouji as his own person.

**Guest - **I think the voice actor of Ezra would be a good choice for Fiamma. I think her mature voice would fit well with her personality.

**Guest - **Fiamma is 19. It's in chapter 4 when she's officially introduced to the rest of the gang.

**mtnetwarrior - **Yeah, I really don't want them to split so I am really trying to think of an alternate.

* * *

**La Squadra Esecuzioni - How Fiamma Met Gio**

Giorno had heard the rumors spreading amongst the city of a strange creature that dwelled within the city. It moved silently within the night hunting for unsuspecting victims striking them down. Many of the locals blamed various things on the mysterious creature that stalked the streets. Robberies, burglaries, vandalism, murder, and many other crimes were pinned on the mysterious creature.

Giorno himself did not take the rumors seriously, that is until one night.

As a young boy getting to sleep was a difficult task for Giorno. Even in his new home in Italy the dark still terrified him. Luckily the window within his new room allowed the moonlight to seep in, basking the room with its silent glow. Giorno had been staring out the window for what seemed like hours, very little happening within the streets below. That's when he spotted it.

It was quick but he saw it, a figure darted across the roof of the house next to his. It left just as quickly as it came. But Giorno caught a glimpse of its eyes, a pure golden color.

For days Giorno thought about the mysterious figure and its unearthly gaze. He wondered if he had spotted the mysterious creature that lurked the night.

Giorno had been walking home, taking a shortcut down an alleyway, but the normal empty hidden path was currently being occupied.

Three men were huddled in the alleyway talking amongst themselves, Giorno trying to avoid unnecessary conflict turned to leave, but the back of his bag was grabbed and he was pulled in.

A man bore a wide unsettling smile staring down at Giorno. "Hey, kid what's up?"

Giorno winced as the man spoke, his breath was warm and smelled heavily of alcohol. Giorno didn't speak, thinking it best to keep his mouth shut.

"I said what's up?"

Giorno held back a grunt as he was pushed, stumbling into the wall.

"Hey, now he's just some snot-nosed brat, whatcha doing?"

"It's his fault for sticking his nose in other people's businesses. Ya know kid this is our turf now. And to walk on our turf you need to pay a fee."

Giorno wanted to roll his eyes. Some low life thugs trying to hustle money out of an elementary kid, how pathetic. But he kept his head down.

"Let's see what you've got here!"

Giorno's school bag was grabbed but Giorno held on as he was pulled along with the bag.

"Hey now, kid give us the bag."

The man struggled with Giorno while the two other men laughed watching.

"Hey."

The men paused as a soft yet high pitched voice called out. With all the men in the way, Giorno couldn't see who had spoken out. When the men moved to turn towards the voice he was finally able to spot who had joined the four of them in the alleyway.

"Geeze another brat."

Standing just a few feet away was another kid older than Giorno and they were also quite female. She was a few inches taller than Giorno himself, with messy wild unkempt hair that went a bit past her shoulders, her bangs so long that they brushed the top of her nose. Her clothes were simple consisting of a white tank top and very short brown shorts. Shoes were absent from her feet.

Despite her somewhat untamed appearance, the girl was surprisingly clean not a single speck of dirt on her skin or clothing.

The girl was carrying a plastic bag from a local convenience store.

"Trash is supposed to be one the side of the alleyway not blocking the pathway." The girl simply stated

"Did she just insult us!?" The shortest guy questioned

One of the men, who had a gold tooth, chuckled stepping up to the girl. "Cheeky thing aren't you?"

The girl didn't speak a word but narrowed her eyes at the man who was hovering over her.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to respect your elders." The man put a finger on his chin as if thinking. "I think you need a lesson. Lucky for you, my friends and I would be happy to teach you. But it's gonna cost you. How about-" The man reached down snatching the bag out of the girl's hand. "This!"

The girl grit her teeth angrily lunging at the man, but another one grabbed the back of the girl's shirt pulling her back and off her feet.

The girl growled baring her teeth but didn't fight the hold she was in allowing herself to hang there like a kitten who had been picked up by the scruff of its neck. Giorno simply watches, not sure what to do in this situation.

"Let's see what we have here." Gold Tooth dug in the bag pulling out a bottle of water, three cans of soda, two tarts, and three mini loaves of bread. "Just a bunch of food. Nothing that's even that good."

Gold Tooth drops the food and the girl's body goes rigid, underneath her hair no one could see her eyes go wide, her pupils dilated before quickly constricting into narrow slits.

"Ha!"

The girl shoved the man, giving a hard strike with the palm of her hand, getting out of his grip as she dived forward.

With incredible speed, she caught one tart in her left hand and one of the loaves of bread right in between her teeth just as it brushed the ground. Thankfully the soda and water were unscathed but the rest of her food falls to the dirty ground.

"Well look at that!" The tallest man laughed poting at the girl. "Hungry little shit ain't she!"

"It's like she's some kind of starving animal!" The shortest man laughed

The man, the girl had shoved, gripped his arm.

"She sure has one hell of a push, I think she might have bruised me."

This caused his other two companions to laugh louder.

"She's just some scrawny little street rat!" Gold Tooth laughed

"Yeah, how weak are you!" Shorty laughed

"Shut the hell up!"

"Wasting food is bad."

The girl looked up and that's when Giorno saw it. Peeking through the curtain of her hair, those eyes. That golden gaze he'd never forget, just like the ones that stared back at him through his window.

"What did you say?" Gold Tooth questioned

"Wasting food is bad," The girl repeated

Gold Tooth scoffed looking at his friends. "You hear that boys?" He chuckled poting over his shoulder at the girl. "Street rat here is trying to give us a lesson." He turned back around facing the girl, "Listen here-!"

_***BAM***_

Gold Tooth was cut off as all the wind was knocked out of him courtesy of the young girl punching him in the solar plexus. Giorno didn't know if his eyes were playing tricks on him but he could have sworn that as the girl punched the man her fist had taken on the form of a bear's paw, but it happened so quickly he didn't know.

Gold Tooth let out a strangled cry as he fell back but the girl gave him no time to react. As he fell she lunged forward kicking one of his legs while at the same pushing his shoulder. Using his body weight and momentum she turned the man's body making him land on his stomach.

"I said wasting food is bad." The girl planted one foot on the man's back as she picked up one of her fallen tarts. "So-" The girl grabbed the back of the man's head with her free hand digging her fingers into his hair for a tight grip. "Eat it all! No wasting food!" The girl said, shoving the dirt-covered tart in the man's mouth.

The man actually cried out as the girl crammed the tart into his mouth. His friends watched the whole thing, eyes wide and unblinking, not believing what they were seeing. Giorno watched amazed by the girl's strength and tenacity.

* * *

Some time passed while the group waited for Narancia. Mista had taken up to playing fetch with Fiamma. The young woman switching between several dog breeds every couple of times she went to go fetch the stick Mista threw.

Trish started to complain about being thirsty making the group wonder what was taking Narancia so long to retrieve the items he had been sent to get.

"Narancia, is taking a long time," Giorno said

"This is why I was worried about him going," Fugo said

"Drop it, Fugo. How many times must you bring this up?" Abbacchio said

"I'm not going to drop it! After I-" Fugo sighed hunching in his seat. "I-I apologize."

He was hunched over in his chair nervously scratching at his knuckles.

* * *

Passione was one of the largest gangs in the world. The organization had several teams littered across Italy and various other locations across the globe, each team specializing in their own field.

One of those fields included assassination. A specialization once held by the group La Squadra Esecuzioni.

"Were back!"

The doors of La Squadra Esecuzion's hideout were thrown open as several men entered. Already in the room was the leader of the group, Risotto, along with two other members.

The ever angry Ghiaccio, who was typing away on a computer and

the master of abusing his enemies Illuso, who was reclined back on a couch.

Entering the room was Formaggio, Prosciutto, Pesci, and Melone. This meant only three other members of the team were not present.

"How'd it go?" Risotto asked the group.

"Perfect! The guys' been blown to bits," Formaggio said

"But you ended up killing the chick he was with in the process, too." Prosciutto spoke, taking a seat next to Illuso.

"I guess this job was perfect for your useless Stand ability," Illuso taunted pointing at Formaggio.

"Wherever, man. If you got a problem, take care of this yourself," Formaggio said

"Melone, how much was the job?" Ghiaccio asked

"Twenty million lire," Melone answered

"Damn, that cheap!" Ghiaccio shouted

"Ghiaccio, calm down. We'll talk about money later. More importantly, where are Sorbet, Gelato, and Vino?" Risotto questions

"Are they playing hooky?" Ghiaccio said

"Maybe Sorbet and Gelato are getting it on somewhere. They're a couple, aren't they?" Illuso smirked

"And you call my Stand ability useless?" Formaggio said

"That playboy Vino is probably doing something idiotic!" Ghiaccio said

"Hey don't bad mouth me when I'm not in the room."

The group looked at the doorway to see a tall man leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed with a cool expression on his face.

"If you got something to say then just say it to my face, you screaming little goblin."

"The hell you just call me!?" Ghiaccio

"Nice of you to join us, Vino," Prosciutto spoke sarcastically.

"My bad. I got held up by some unruly hyenas."

Vino was a tall man with a slender build, but his shoulders were broad. He had a heart-shaped face with soft features. His eyes were a deep blue and his hair was a sharp teal. His teal locks were long going all the way down to his hips. He kept the hair back in a low ponytail with the left side braided into it. A pretty boy was the best way to describe him.

He wore a white button shirt, with the first three buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. This was paired with some blue slacks and a pair of black and white oxford shoes. To accessorize the outfit he had some blue and white checked overalls clipped to his pants with one of the overall straps off his shoulder. On his hands were white full-fingered gloves.

Vino walked in taking a seat flipping his long ponytail in the process.

"Vino have you seen Gelato or Sorbet?" Risotto asked

"Hmm? Nope. Why would I even know, I'm not their keeper," Vino said

"No, somethings definitely wrong. Gelato's one thing, but Sorbet would never miss out on a chance to get rich. He's always made sure to show up to claim his share," Risotto said

A wave of tense shock reverberated through the group hearing their leader's words. Had Gelato and Sorbet met some kind of unfortunate fate, was it because….they were looking for the boss?

La Squadra Esecuzion had split up searching for their missing two members. The whereabouts of the two missing Squadra members was unknown until Formaggio reported in.

Gelato was found bound and gagged in an apartment, where he had suffocated. The room was covered in blood but Sorbet's body was not found upon the gruesome scene. A note had been left on Gelato's body and only a single word was written on it. "Punishment".

A few days later dozens of packages arrived at the team's base, with no sender labeled.

"Seriously again? Who the hells the sender?!" Ghiaccio shouted

The men started to open the various packages.

"Frames? They're not paintings, though," Melone said

"These frames are rather thick," Vino said

"Is this what they call modern are or some shit? There's something weird in them," Formaggio said

A loud screeched echoed in the room as Pesci fell over with a terrified expression.

"Hey!"

Pesci raised a shaky finger at one of the frames, "Th-That's the same color nail polish that Sorbet always wears! I-I've seen it before. He and Gelato use the same shade!"

Inside the frame were two little numbs reassembling fingers and on the tips, the colored fingernails Pesci was pointing to.

"Get the frames out and line them up," Risotto instructed.

The men did so lining the "artwork" up one by one like dominos, in total there were 36 pieces.

"Oh, hell no…"

"You can't be serious….This is…."

As the pieces were lined up the truth behind Sorbet's fate was slowly sinking in.

"I don't want to see anymore!" Pesci shouted, closing his eyes.

"Shut up!" Prosciutto shouted

"No...No fucking way," Vino said

When they were finished Formaggio let out a deep scream. The "art" was actually pieces of Sorbet's body, chopped up into perfect sections then preserved in formaldehyde. Sorbet's face of fear forever frozen.

"D-Do you think Sorbet was sliced up right in front of Gelato?" Illuso questions

"Yeah, and he was so overcome with fear and despair that he choked on his own gag and suffocated!"

The group never sought out the boss's identity again, that is until they found out he had a daughter.

* * *

Narancia arrived back at the safe house, although a bit beat up.

Fiamma could smell smoke around the younger teen.

_"Was he in some kind of fire?"_ Fiamma thought

Narancia explained what had happened to him during his little shopping venture.

"Narancia, repeat it once more time," Fugo said

"I told you, the shopping-"

"Not that! You said the enemy found out where we're hiding," Fugo said

"But I took care of him right after-"

"That's not the issue here!" Fugo shouted

"Bucciarati, we should get the hell out of here," Abbacchio said

"After I warned you so many times. You fool!" Fugo said

"I think Narancia did a great job stopping the enemy. I think he did everything he should've done," Giorno said

Fiamma hummed nodding, agreeing with Giorno. "He's not dead. Same can't be said for the other guy."

"Now that the Hitman team knows about us, if he's a reasonable boss, he should give us a method of escape," Giorno said

Narancia liking Giorno's words brighten up a smile coming to his face.

"I don't think we should leave until we hear from the boss," Giorno said

"Well, aren't you clever? Do you think you're an adviser now?" Fugo said

"And how do you know that the boss will contact us soon? No one cares about your damn hunches!" Abbacchio spoke getting in Giorno's face.

"Bucciarati! I think we got a message from the boss!" Mista shouted

Everyone was surprised by the announcement, minus Giorno and Fiamma. As Bucciarati left to answer the message Fiamma turned to Abbacchio.

He was clearly pissed that Giorno was right and what Fiamma did next only further aggravated the lilac haired gangster.

Fiamma stuck her tongue out, sort of mocking Abbacchio for not believing Giorno.

Bucciarati pulled up the message on a laptop reading over it.

"'Head to the Pompeii Archaeological Park. I've hidden a key near the dog mosaic.' Look that up immediately. 'That key is for a vehicle that'll bring my daughter safely to me.'"

"Vehicle? What does he mean by a safe vehicle?" Abbacchio questioned

"A helicopter! That must be a key to a helicopter! We can go anywhere in a helicopter without anyone following us!" Narancia said

"It's a bit less than fifteen kilometers from here to Pompeii. An hour should be plenty of time to get over there and get the key. Fugo! Abbacchio! Giorno! You three head to Pompeii and get that key! Mista, Narancia, Fiamma, and I will remain here and protect Trish from the Hitman Team. Retrieve the key, and if it seems safe, contact us. Then we'll take Trish and head over to that vehicle. I'm counting on you," Bucciarati said

The plan was set and the team made their next move.

* * *

**Mista - 32**

**OC - 24**

_**Mista is pulling ahead of the OC!**_


	9. Grateful Dead - Part 1

**Grateful Dead - Coco Jumbo**

Fiamma wondered how Giorno would handle this mission. It wasn't the mission per se she wondered about but rather Giorno interacting with the other two, more so Abbacchio than Fuga.

She kept up her perimeter shifts, every so often walking around the property to check for incoming threats. Other than that she was rather bored, but that wasn't a bad thing. Although she wished she had a book to read.

Since she had to keep her senses alert and ready for any enemies that entered the area, taking a nap was out of the question, so Fiamma decided to turn into a cat and started messing with the other three guys who were there.

Narancia had a piece of cloth dangling off his outfit and Fiamma took to batting at it. It was kind of unexpected when Narancia pulled the string off and started dangling it in front of her. When she went after Mista Sex Pistols came out and Fiamma chased them around it was quite the sight to see but the fun ended when Number 3 bodychecked Number 6, and the little Stand started crying. When Fiamma went to Bucciarati she weaved around his legs, he didn't pay her much mind keeping on high alert, but he did take a moment to reach down and pet her head.

The tense air of the safe house dissipated a bit with Cat Fiamma running about. They say interacting with animals causes stress to decrease and has calming effects, it seems Fiamma's presence as a feline was doing just that.

* * *

Fiamma was making her third-round outside when Giorno, Fuga, and Abbacchio came back. Just like when Narancia returned these three were injured. Abbacchio being the worst as his hand had been cut off at the wrist. Fiamma was intrigued as she watched Bucciarati use Zipperman to essentially reattach the severed hand.

The trio had claimed the key but during the retrieval they hit a snag in the road as another member of the hitman team had attacked them. With all three of them working together they were able to take out the hitman but not without a few injuries of their own.

The key they had gone all that trouble for was rather old looking, resembling more of an antique rather than a functioning key. It was gold with an octagon-shaped head with a red jewel embedded in the center.

The group quickly collected themselves gathering what they needed and piled in a van going to their next destination. Fiamma sat in the very back of the van with Fuga, Mista, and Trish.

"Let me see the key we obtained again, Narancia."

"Huh? Here."

Narancia tossed the key to the front of the van where Abbacchio was sitting.

"Wait! Don't throw it!"

Abbacchio put his hand out unfortunately it was the hand that had previously been severed and was still healing. The key hit his hand causing him to yell out in pain.

"You little shit!"

"Dang, talk about overreacting. Isn't the fact that your feeling pain a good sign?" Narancia said

"I just had it reattached thirty minutes ago. It still hurts, damn it!" Abbacchio cursed

He grabbed the key examing it, as he held it closer he could see the jewel of the key had a message inscribed in it which.

"'I thank you for protecting my daughter, Bucciarati. Go to the drinking fountain with a turtle on the sixth platform at Naples Station, and use this key. Then take my daughter to Venice by train. P.S. My missions for you will end once you get to Venice.' What's supposed to be by the drinking fountain at the station?"

"Turtle."

"What?"

Several eyes looked to Fiamma.

"You just read there was a turtle in a water fountain," Fiamma said

"Dumbass what could a turtle do," Abbacchio said

Fiamma narrowed her eyes. "You've fallen so far down my list."

"The boss mentioned a way for us to travel without being found by the enemy. The station is dangerous, but we'll just have to trust him and go," Bucciarati said

"D-Do you think the boss is actually in Venice? Sure its mentioned in that note," Narancia said

"We don't need to think about that. We're just going to do as were ordered. There's a super express leaving for Florence in ten minutes. We'll take that. Fiamma is anyone following us?" Bucciarati asked

Fiamma shook her head. "No."

"The same can't be said for the station though." Mista threw in. "There'll be plenty of paid guys who'll report information about us."

As Fiamma kept watch from the back windows she heard Mista whisper something to Fuga.

"Yeah, I get it, Fuga," Mista gave a small chuckle, "I can't help but stare at her you-know-whats, either."

"Eh? Th-That's…."

"I don't know where to look, it's hard when there are two great views," Mista whispered

"Huh?"

Fuga turned his eyes in the direction of where Mista was looking. With Fiamma's back to the group, they could see her backside, and thanks to the skintight outfit she wore every curve was perfectly outlined.

Suddenly the van took a sharp turn and Fuga was thrown from his seat and his head ended up landing right in the chest of Trish.

Both Fuga and Trish were stunned, neither moving. Mista yelled, grabbing Fuga by the back of his jacket yanking him back.

"Please forgive Fuga! He didn't mean any harm! He wasn't trying to take advantage of the sudden braking to see your breasts or stroke your thighs under your skirt! He just couldn't help himself!"

"Hey stop that! I actually lost my balance, but you're making it sound worse!" Fuga shouted

"Please don't tell the boss!" Mista pleaded

Suddenly a hand was placed on the back of Mista's head than another on the back of Fuga's, before the two could figure out what was happening their heads were smashed together. The two men cried out falling to the van floor grabbing their now throbbing noggins.

"Be quiet. I heard you both," Fiamma said

Trish who had been watching previously with a stunned confused expression turned her head away covering her mouth, hiding the subtle laugh that wanted to come out from watching Fiamma's punishment.

* * *

When they arrived at the station everyone boarded the train while Bucciarati went to the fountain. The train was starting to pull off from the station when Bucciarati hopped on holding a turtle tucked under his arm. In the shell of the turtle was a slot meant for the key. It turns out the turtle was a Stand user and its power was activated once the key was put in place. This gave the group access to a small room that was housed inside the turtle.

Abbacchio was pissed, clenching his fist glaring and gritting his teeth. Across from him was Fiamma, the woman sitting back in a relaxed position, arms crossed. He was pissed that Fiamma was right about the turtle and the woman seemed to be mocking him with her eyes, despite the fact that he couldn't see her eyes due to her bangs. Fiamma said nothing to the man but did stick her tongue out at him.

_"Who's the dumbass now,"_ Fiamma thought

"Th-The turtle is a Stand user?"

Narancia stuck his hand up towards the glass ceiling of the room, he didn't reach too far before half his body was yanked back outside of the turtle's room. He cried out before falling back into the room landing on one of the seats, rubbing the top of his head.

"Ow! But man, this is awesome! The turtle is like some kind of spaceship!"

"His name is Coco Jumbo," Fiamma stated

"What?" Fuga questioned

"That's the turtle's name. Coco Jumbo," Fiamma repeated

"Huh? How the hell would you know that?" Abbacchio asked

"He told me," Fiamma stated as if that would make things any less confusing.

Giorno spoke up, clearing the confusion. "Thanks to her ability Fiamma can understand animals."

"But this room isn't some kind of illusion. This is a real room. Even the sofa and other furniture are real." Fuga said

"There are some chilled drinks in here," Abbacchio spoke examining the contents of a mini-fridge.

"I guess the boss left them in there for us. Turtles like being in the shade, they aren't loud, and they don't scuttle about. This way, we should be able to get to Venice by train without worry," Bucciarati said

Fiamma stared up at the ceiling with a contemplative look.

_"I've never turned into a turtle before."_ She thought.

* * *

It would take about an hour before the train arrived at its destination so the group tried their best to occupy themselves inside the turtle Coco. Fiamma was on the couch sitting upsidedown, kicking her feet in the air.

"It's probably because we're in a room inside a turtle, but it's sort of muggy in here," Mista said opening the mini-fridge, "You want a drink, too, Narancia? There are only cold drinks, but there's cola, mineral water, carbonated, non-carbonated, apple juice, orange juice, and pineapple. Hey, are you even listening?"

"Huh? What was that?!" Narancia called out, putting his hand next to his ear.

"I'm asking if you want something to drink! Why don't you get some rest while you're at it? You look pretty tired. I'll keep an eye on the ceiling," Mista said

"Oh, okay!"

Narancia started to walk over to the chairs, but what was rather odd was that he walked in a sort of hobbled fashion, holding a hand on his back.

"My shoulders suddenly feel stiff, and my back hurts. I'd really like something warm. Something that won't upset my stomach."

"I told you, there are only cold drinks in here! You never listen, do you!?" Mista snapped

Narancia looked to a bowl of fruit resting on the table.

"I'll just eat this banana, then."

As he reached for his fruit he started to cough and something came out his mouth. Fiamma suddenly sat up, her quick motion startling a few people.

"Fiamma, something wrong?" Giorno asked

"Blood and rotting food..."

Fiamma pointed to Narancia and he was hunched over staring down at the banana in his hand as something dangled from the edge of his mouth.

"I can't eat this banana for some reason. It's all hard and dry," Narancia said

He turned and it was revealed the object hanging out the edge of his mouth was a tooth.

"Hey...are you messing with us? Man, you startled me. That sort of looks like a tooth. I'm still pretty grossed out, so I can't really laugh. What is that hanging from your mouth?" Mista said

"Huh? Did you say something again, Mista?"

Narancia's voice came out weak and haggard just like an old man's. When he looked to Mista the gunman flinched shocked.

"You're speaking too softly…"

Narancia's face was withered, full of wrinkles. The tufts of hair that poked out from his headwear were no longer black but rather gray and quickly transitioning to white. His entire form had diminished, almost as if he was emaciated, the young man now shriveled like a raisin.

"I can't hear very well. I'm telling you, this banana is crumbling. I-I can't eat it."

"Wh-What the hell is wrong with you?! There's something wrong with your face!" Mista shouted

Narancia stood up and started yelling about the crumbling banana in his hand and how old it was.

"Bucciarati!"

"I know! It's a Stand attack! There must be an enemy on this train!" Bucciarati said

"What's this white stuff? It came from my head."

Narancia hadn't realized what was happening to him and had reached up scratching at his head causing him to grab a large clump of his now white hair.

"What's happening? Did something...happen?"

Eyes turned to the couch and the group gasped. Giorno, Fuga, and Abbacchio, all had succumbed to the aging effects.

"Th-They've all aged!"

Narancia looked to himself on a reflective surface.

"Wh-Who the hell is th-this? Wait? No way, this can't be! This is me?! What the hells going on?"

Giorno examined his body startled by the aging he was going through. Fiamma checked over Fuga and Abbacchio, they were both breathing, so they were either asleep or too weak to move as they laid still in their positions on the couch. Trish had a worried and distressed look on her face as she examined her skin searching for any signs of aging.

"A-A Stand that makes people age?" Mista said

"Mista…" Fiamma pointed to his face.

Mista too was starting to age, a few stray wrinkles appeared and his eyebrows were turning gray, but it was nowhere near as bad as what Narancia and the others were going through.

Mista pointed his gun up at the ceiling. "Did they figure out we're in this turtle?!"

"Calm down, Mista. If they knew we were inside this turtle, they would have used a more direct attack. And since they haven't, that means we have not been found yet. The enemy probably only knows that were somewhere on this train and, in order to find her, they're attacking everyone on the train indiscriminately!" Bucciarati said

"D-Does that mean this train is running with everyone on board affected?" Mista asked

"Probably. They're desperate. I'm sure they'll do anything, and without a second thought. This leaves us two choices. One, take Trish and somehow get off this train. Two, we find this enemy, even though we don't know their range, and dispel of them." Bucciarati said

"Obviously, we'll go with the second choice," Mista said

Both men were continuing to slowly age, Mista's aging progressed faster than Bucciarati's, as the leader only had a few creased wrinkles developing around his eyes.

"If we want to take her and run we'll have to stop the train. It's too dangerous. Assassinating them is more definitive, with my Sex Pistol!"

"Yes, you're right. But we don't have any time. Where aging at an alarming rate," Bucciarati said

"B-Bucciarati," Narancia groaned from the ground. "My hands….They're c-crumbing! They're falling apart!"

"He'll turn to dust soon," Fiamma said

"We really don't have any time!" Mista said

"Wait a minute Mista….It's too early to go," Giorno spoke wearily

The elderly teen tried to stand but Fiamma prevented him.

"What the hell are you talking about Giorno?!" Mista said

"I'm telling you, it's too early to go," Giorno said

"We don't have any time to waste!" Mista said

"Wait. Hear him out. What are you trying to say, Giorno?" Bucciarati asked

"Why are we all aging at a different rate than Bucciarati?" Giorno queried

Bucciarati looked down at his hands. "Mista's and my symptoms are light. Trish and Fiamma's are even less! But why?"

"Apparently, we're just aging at different rates! I'm going!" Mista said

He tried to leave but the back of his shirt was grabbed, and he was yanked down by Fiamma.

"No, if they're attacking everyone indiscriminately with age. They might end up killing her as well, despite her being the target. There's some kind of prerequisite to how fast we're aging. I'll tell you what I think. I think the enemy is differentiating between men and women by the difference in their body temperature. I read somewhere that women have more fat in their bodies, which makes them less susceptible to temperature fluctuations. Apparently, women also age better and live longer than men. Don't you think it's been a little hot? The enemy is differentiating the aging speed based on slight differences in body temperature. All that matters is that the men age faster, and she ages slower."

"Yeah, that sounds about right, but then why are you and I aging at different rates? Are you insinuating that I'm a girl?!" Mista said

Fiamma gave him a bland side glance. "Idiot."

"Body temperature….Come to think of it, our bodies were slightly cooler because we had something cold to drink. Narancia didn't have anything to drink." Trish said

She grabbed some ice from her drink placing it on Narancia's skin. Like magic, the skin that came in contact with the ice turned back to normal.

"Th-That's-Giorno, it's exactly like you said! We're aging slower because our bodies were slightly cooler!" Mista shouted

_"Giorno's scary smart,"_ Fiamma thought

Mista ran over to the mini-fridge. "Cool everyone down! Cool everyone down with ice!"

"Hold it, Mista! You're going to have to take that ice with you!" Bucciarati said

Mista looked to the ice tray to only see two cubes left. "Th-This is all that's left?"

"It doesn't change the fact that we have to dispose of the enemy. Mista, you're going to take that ice and defeat the enemy. Before the ice melts and you lose your Stand power!" Bucciarati said

* * *

**Mista - 34**

**Oc - 24**


	10. Grateful Dead - Part 2

**Grateful Dead - Call and She Shall Come!**

While Mista took care of the enemy, the most the group could do was wait. Trish had placed Narancia's head on her lap icing him down as he had the most severe symptoms out of the entire group. Fiamma was standing in the center of the room looking up at the ceiling.

"Don't worry about Narancia! Save the ice in the glass for yourself! You need to keep your body chilled," Bucciarati said.

"Fanning air and the chill from a cold towel aren't enough. There's no effect unless you use ice. At this rate, he'll be the first to die," Trish said

"Narancia and the rest of us are willing to risk our lives to follow the boss's orders. You just need to think about your safety. You're not here because you want to be here, after all. And as for the enemy who's causing us all to age, Mista will take care of him. I'm sure he'll do something."

Bucciarati's words got softer as his breathing became more labored.

"Hmm…" Fiamma hummed, continuing to stare up at the ceiling.

She moved from her position walking over to the mini-fridge.

"Bucciarati," Fiamma called grabbing the leader's attention.

"If you need to leave or the others get worse come and get me," she said

Before Bucciarati could question what Fiamma meant she crouched further down behind the mini fridge's door, no she was getting smaller. Her body completely disappeared behind the door and then the mini-fridge closed.

"D-Did she just crawl inside? Is she some kind of contortionist?" Trish said

* * *

"Bucciarati!"

The gangster's head shot up as a small voice called out to him. He looked up at the red jeweled ceiling just in time to see something fly in.

His eyes widened to see that it was Mista's Stand or a part of it. Number 6.

"Bucciarati!"

"Number 6?"

Number 6 was holding an ice cube in his hand as he fervently explained the situation. When all was said and done Bucciarati knew what he had to do. He stood up about to depart but paused glancing over to the mini-fridge.

"Fiamma…."

Bucciarati walked over to the mini-fridge opening it, not sure what he was expecting.

* * *

"Huh?!"

After disposing of Mista, Prosciutto and Pesci searched the train cars looking for the rest of Bucciarati's gang along with Trish. Their search led them to the first car where the controls of the train would be. Prosciutto was able to quickly deduce that finding the group wouldn't be a simple matter, and he would have to think outside of the box to discover their location. He ran his hands against the wall before placing his ears on it checking for any sound.

Pesci crept behind his brother holding his Stand, Beach Boy, closely to him like some kind of security blanket.

"Hey, Pesci. What do you think that presence you felt in this driver's cab was? You don't feel it now?"

Prosciutto questioned his brother as he searched more throughout the train cab.

"A-About that, Bro. You shouldn't expect much from me. I'm not the brightest," Pesci said

Prosciutto stopped his search walking over to his brother. "Pesci, Pesci, Pesci, Pesci, Pesci….." He grabbed his brother's head leaning it down so their foreheads connected. "I believe in you. If you're still concerned about me yelling at you earlier, you just need to be more confident. Your Beach Boy is unbeatable when you actually apply yourself. Right? The presence you felt earlier is extremely suspicious. It's do or die time, Pesci. It's okay to be confident in your ability."

"Re-Really?!"

"Yes! Try to remember. It doesn't matter how trivial it seems." Prosciutto let go of his brother looking around the room. "Did anything seem strange? Like maybe something black?"

Pesci gasped, "Huh? Something...black?" He turned around pointing to the driver's seat. "That's it, Bro! I meant to look under the driver's seat earlier! There was something weird!"

Pesci bent down, so he could look under the seat with his brother right behind him.

As the two men had their sole attention focused on the chair they failed to notice something small exit out the door.

Pesci gaped letting out a string of confused noises when he saw that there was nothing under the seat.

"S-Sorry...I guess I was just imagining it. So, yeah, you shouldn't count on me or my intuition after all."

"No, I don't think you're wrong." Prosciutto said

"Say what?!" Pesci exclaimed

"Excellent work, Pesci. The mystery has been solved. I now understand everything thanks to you." Prosciutto said

"B-Bro? Wh-What are you-?"

Prosciutto bent down pulling a pen from his pocket. "Why is there suddenly animal shit under the driver's seat? This isn't mouse shit, either. If it were a mouse, it'd be dead by now. This shit's not old. It looks like it was just left here. So what does that mean, huh? Stand abilities don't only belong to humans. And that means…..This animal is moving through the shadows! Grateful Dead!"

Grateful Dead came out and started attacking, throwing punches at the control panels. It only took a few blows before the Stand broke off a panel and behind it was Coco Jumbo.

"Wh-What the hell is that?! I-Its a turtle? It's a friggin' turtle?!" Pesci shouted

Coco Jumbo was facing the wall so the key in his back was pointed at Pesci and Prosciutto allowing the two to see inside the jewel giving them a full view of the hidden room.

"We found her! It's Trish! I can see the others, too! Just as I thought, they're all about to die of old age, except for Trish! That settles it! I'll send even more of the aging ability into the turtle! Grateful Dead!"

"Wait a sec, Bro!"

Pesci's shout caused his brother to halt in his attack.

"Isn't there...one...no two guys missing?"

Prosciutto's eyes widened quickly realizing his brother's words were true.

* * *

**The Grateful Dead**

**Power - B**

**Speed - E**

**Range - B**

**Durability - A**

**Precision - E**

**Potential - C**

* * *

Mista's body stayed still and unmoving on the ground. One would think he was dead especially with the three bullet holes on the top of his head. There was a soft cry before a bullet was pushed out of every hole.

"Mista! Please get up!"

Number 5 crawled out, having been the one to have pushed the bullets out. He was holding a tiny piece of ice as he crawled down Mista's head.

"This is all the ice I have left, but please feel better!"

Number 5 rubbed the ice on Mista's face and the gunman groaned a tad.

"I'm not sure if it's thanks to my attentive nature, or if I was just lucky, but because I put that piece of ice I'd picked up earlier into my hat, Number 5 it seems you were able to reverse the aging. Thanks for stopping those bullets for me, all three of them."

Number 5 started to cry harder.

"Number 5….I have one more request…."

"If you want to send one of us to Bucciarati, I already revived Number 6, and he went to go ahead! He took the ice in your pocket and went to tell them that two enemies were heading for the turtle!"

"That's perfect...I don't need the ice anymore….after all…."

"Mista!"

* * *

"It's Bucciarati! One of them missing is Bucciarati, Bro! They had two new members, right? One of them's a woman. She's missing too!" Pesci shouted

Bucciarati was hidden well, and he had his targets in sight while they were completely unaware of his location.

"It doesn't matter! All that matters is that we take Trish alive! Grateful Dead!"

_***BAM***_

Bucciarati appeared from a zipper hole in the ceiling and Zipperman struck Grateful Dead, but the enemy Stand was able to block at the last moment.

"What the hell?!" Pesci shouted

"You're pretty intuitive….And fast, too. I just have to defeat him, right? The one in black!" Bucciarati said

"That's right, Bucciarati." Number Six was holding onto Bucciarati as he held ice to the man's face. "If you defeat him, everyone's aging will be reversed! Don't let that thing touch you! If it does, you'll age way, way faster!"

Grateful Dead stuck out its arm's attempting to grab a hold of Zipperman but it blocked each grab.

"Get 'em!" Number 5 shouted

"That woman! Where's that woman?!"

Pesci shouted frantically looking around the room awaiting another sneak attack just like Bucciarati had done.

* * *

"Mista! Mista!" Number 5 cried as the last bit of ice melted away.

It wouldn't be too long before the aging effects claimed Mista's life.

"Ribbit!"

A croaking noise sounded from Mista's left. He didn't have the strength to move his body but he was able to spot something brown and green out of the corner of his eye.

The thing moved, no it hopped, towards Mista, until it landed on his face.

"Mista! It's a frog! A frog," Number 5 said

"A-A frog….gross, but it's cold almost like ice."

**_"The Wood Frog! When winter comes around these creatures can freeze their bodies almost completely solid. They can survive temperatures as low as zero degrees Fahrenheit and when spring rolls around they simply thaw out and hop away."_**

The frog let out a croak then opened its mouth slapping its tongue on Mista's face rather close to his eye.

He let out a low groan from the feeling of the wet and slimy appendage on his face.

* * *

The cold frog on Mista's face scathed off the aging effects. For a second, it seems like it had stopped as a few people started to get up de-aging, but that only lasted a brief moment before everyone was once again turned into elderly husks of themselves. The frog dragged itself all over Mista's face, keeping him cool, just enough to stop the gangster from growing any older and perishing from its effects. The natural lighting coming into the train car started to get lower as the sun began its descent across the skyline.

"Bucciarati…."

The train suddenly came to a screeching halt. The frog and Number 5 clung onto Mista as his body slid across the train car floor.

"Wha-"

A sharp whistle echoed in the air and the frog all but vanished.

* * *

**Beach Boy**

**Power - C**

**Speed - B**

**Range - B**

**Durability - C**

**Precision - C**

**Potential - A**

* * *

Bucciarati brought his fingers to his lips giving a sharp whistle.

Pesci held Coco up about to smash the turtle on the ground but his arm paused for a brief moment wondering what Bucciarati was doing, but he had no time to ponder as the sound of shattering glass. His eyes widened when he saw some strange brown ball come hurtling out of one of the train car windows.

The strange ball unfurled, revealing it to be some kind of animal.

_**"The three-banded armadillo! Armadillos have an armor made of overlapping plates that cover their heads down to their tails. Folding its body in half, it can tuck its head and legs into a protective shell of armor."**_

The armadillo soared towards Pesci and midair its form took on a different shape becoming Fiamma. Pesci had no time to react as Fiamma's foot connected with his face. As Pesci fell back Fiamma grabbed the turtle yanking it out of his hands then she grabbed Trish by the girl's waist pulling her back. As she moved out of the way Zipperman came forth and attacked Pesci.

_"Ari! Ari! Ari! Ari! Ari! Ari! Ari! Ari! Ari! Ari! Ari! Ari! Ari! Ari! Ari! Ari!"_

Trish and Fiamma watched as Zipperman yelled pummeling Pesci. His body was suspended midair for a brief moment before several zippers appeared on his skin.

"Arrivederci." Bucciarati said

And with that Pesci's body unzipped and his limbs were scattered all over the ground, a few landing in the lake nearby.

* * *

"He's here."

Fiamma led Bucciarati over to Prosciutto's body, the man lying still, covered in blood, about a foot away from the train.

She reached into Prosciutto's jacket and pulled out a mobile phone handing it over to Bucciarati.

"Good job Fiamma," Bucciarati told Fiamma, his praise going for all Fiamma had done.

He gave Fiamma a pat on the head and the woman didn't seem at all bothered by the action and the fact that she leaned in more to the stroke implied that she enjoyed it. Like an owner rewarding their dog for being good.

Bucciarati glanced at the phone sighing. "As I figured, we won't be able to continue riding this train."

Fiamma's hair moved a bit and out popped Sex Pistol's Number 6, when the Stand had taken up residence in her locks she had no clue.

"Yeah. There's no way that they haven't contacted the rest of their crew." Number 6 said

"I'm sure they told the others about our destination and the turtle. We'll have to use another form of transportation from here," Bucciarati said

A few feet away, Trish hadn't moved, still sitting on the ground, staring down at her hand.

"There's something I want to ask you." She looked up at Bucciarati and Fiamma. "Are you willing to give me an answer?"

"I haven't been given permission to answer any of your questions. Our mission is solely to be your bodyguards," Bucciarati said

"You are going to answer me." Trish lifted her hand and an aura of power briefly radiated off of her. "Who am I? What the hell is this?"

Trish placed her hand back on the ground showing a large clawed handprint embed in the ground.

"What's this on the ground?" Trish pointed at Fiamma. "How did she turn into an animal? Why can I suddenly see bizarre things?"

Bucciarati was speechless as he stared at Trish.

"Why is my life endangered because of a father I don't even know?!" Trish exclaimed

Fiamma tilted her head, "She's a Stand user then?"

"Answer me!" Trish shouted


End file.
